The Lost City- 37th Hunger Games
by Nicole The Notorious
Summary: The 37th Hunger Games is upon us, and this year it is meant to be pretty good... But who will win? SYOT closed! Sorry folks!
1. Tribute Form

**Hey guys, well now my exams are over I thought I'd attempt fan fiction again! This time going for Hunger Games SYOT. This is my very quick brief and I apologise for it's poor quality I had no idea what to write…**

_It's the 37__th__ Hunger Games, and boy was it going to be special! From what I've heard the game makers have been slaving away of this, just like any other Hunger Game I suppose… But all the same, after last year, it's going to be hard to beat. All I know is that the arena is going to be spectacular, and of course that all the Capitol are raring to watch it. Happy Hunger Games, everyone!_

**If you can PM your submissions and I will make a list on the next chapter and keep updating it when I get a new character submission. I need them to be detailed to be able to write a detailed story!  
I'll start doing the reapings when I get the District 1 people, I'll do a district at a time for reapings so it doesn't take 24 chapters! So yes, OH and please not too many sob stories, you can if you wish (I mean, a fews cool but I don't particularly want 24 chapters that will make me cry writing, *cough* not that I'd cry at a story or anything *cough*) but I'd prefer intriguing original characters to write about! Thanks!**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Physical appearance:

Personality(Negative and positive please!):

Family(Detail):

Friends:

Background story(Detail):

Job(if any):

Poor/average/rich:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reaped/Volunteered?:

Reaction to Reaping?:

Item kept for games:

Chariot/Interview outfit(If you have any ideas):

Strategy:

Weapon(Pick 2 just in case):

Bloodbath? (Yes/No):

Will they make an alliance or keep to themselves(be realistic, careers are most likely too):

**Well that's that, thanks guys! I will be drawing characters from a hat or whatever to decide who wins/dies/whos point of view to be writing in during the games. I won't do favoritism, I'll also do some kinda of sponsor thing to help your character, also giving your tribute a sponsor gift will mean that they have more of a chance of surviving in that chapter!**

**Happy hunger games!**


	2. District 8 Reapings

**Okay, Hi! I know I said I'd start with District One? WELL I LIED MUAHAHA. Sorry, I haven't had any D1 character submissions yet, So keep on submitting. I'll go about it a District at a time, and as I have both characters for District 8, that is where I am starting. I will let you know which characters are still available at the end of the chapter. Oh and I think I might end up with using the last 5 characters that dont get any submissions and make up a quick story for them then using them in the blood bath, yay or nay to that idea?**

Also once the games have started sponsor points will start, i'll think of some form of method for them before that.

I hate to plead, but if you could review that would be great! Constructive criticism always welcome!

OH AND DISCLAIMER THINGY: ALL SUZANNE COLLINS WORK, JUST SOME FORM OF TAKE FROM IT ^_^

Meet Thalia and Seth!

_Thalia Lucas POV_

"Clocked off! See you in a few days, I hope, Thalia, good luck tomorrow." Jerome says, then tips his hat at me and returns to his office. I peer out over the crowd of workers, sat at sewing machines or lifting heavy boxes around, all in there ugly grey uniforms. I'm one of the few lucky enough to be finished early today, although, less lucky to be finishing early due to having the reaping tomorrow.

Walking out of the factory I take the familiar route home, except when I reach the bakery I go in, heading straight to the counter where there was a collection of iced buns, cupcakes and more luxury I shouldn't waste money on. I see my reflection in the glass and pull a few loose strands of my ice blonde hair back into my signature ponytail.

"Thalia! What are you doing out from work so early?" A voice chirped from behind me, I turned to see Moana, my best friend, standing behind me, and clung on to her was her younger sister, Mogali, who was the spitting image of her sister, they both had long brown hair that was left straight down, and they were tanned and tall. The only different was that Moana was seventeen whilst Mogali was twelve, but even so, they were my closest friends.

"Me? Oh just drooling over the bakery I can't get" I say rolling my eyes. "No I came to see Thomas, I'm taking part in the bets this year…" Even if the Hunger games is a sad, sad occasion, some people did try to see the brighter side of it, for one, some boys that me and Moana know take bets every year, I mean serious bets, well, they don't bet much but a lot of people participate in them, last year Thomas Puck won so much that he overtook the bakery, at eighteen! And the winner has to take all the next years bets. The bets are on who you think are going to be picked in the reaping this year, so I was pretty up for giving it a shot, even if it is like wishing for someone to die.

"The bets? Oh Thalia, what has this world come to?" Moana says dramatically,

"Well it may be worth a shot, are you in?" As I say this Thomas appears at the counter,

"I heard bets from the kitchen, Thalia what a surprise, I swear you were against this kind of thing." He snickers, before grabbing a puff pastry out and eating it in front of my eyes, making my stomach rumble.

"Shut up Puck, I've changed my mind ok?" So maybe I can be a little highly strung around people… "I want to make a bet on Shirla Terral, for girls, and Rusty, for boys."

"How much are you willing to bet? And why them?"

"Fifty, that's all I have on me. And well, Shirla has had to put in her name a lot this year, from what I've heard around 6 times, due to her dad's accident last month, they need all the tesserae they can get. Rusty, well, he's eighteen now and has put his name in at least twice each year, he can't stand much of a chance, surely his names over half the bowls worth!"

"I see," Thomas says smugly, then taking a piece of paper from his back pocket, along with the pen that's tucked behind his left ear, and writes down the names and the price.

"Here, I'll be back tomorrow evening to collect my winnings." I chuckle, handing him the money and heading off home, leaving Moana and Mogali behind to get what they needed.

"I'm home!" I shout, closing the door behind me, looking around I see the familiar wooden floor and ugly peach walls that form our hallway, with family portraits lined up the walls. I head into our lounge which has a giant cosy fire already going, despite that it was only afternoon, beside it on a stool sat my mother, weaving baskets for the factories. People say that I get my looks from her, she has icy blonde hair just like mine, except hers is wavy, but I have her high cheekbones which people often relate to Norse people from our history books in school.

"How was work?" Mother, Hemera, asks,

"It was okay," I say, plopping myself down by the fire. "A couple of idiots thought it would be funny to buy me a reaping card. So I tore it up and threw it at them."

"As long as you have faith, you have nothing to worry about." This was mums favourite line, used every year for the reaping, she used it every year after saying it to her best friend, who had been reaped, and then went on to win the games, as a good luck blessing, I believed it worked, I haven't been picked yet and I only have a year after these games. I do have faith.

* * *

_Seth Parker POV_

I wander down the road, trying to make myself look innocent. Of course that can never be the case in my line of work, but I make my best impression of it. I occasionally stop and look at the markets stools, pretending to be interested in the items being sold there.

"Good morning, Seth!" Caw's Mrs Glenn, smiling. I smile back and nod, trying not to draw to much attention to myself, and head over to her stool which is full of colourful trinkets, a small piece of colour for this dull, dreadful district.

"Good morning mam, how's business?" I reply,

"Oh not too bad, having a good turnout considering it's not the most… _pleasant_ time of year, more importantly, how's business for you, not getting into too much trouble I hope!" She winks at me and we both laugh half-heartedly.

"Well, I'm actually waiting for a customer now, he should be round any time soon."

Mr Greene is one of my best customers, I sold him a number of weapons monthly, he was part of the rebels, not that that made much difference. I tried to sell to anyone and everyone, whether peacekeeper or rebel or even just a housewife like Mrs Glenn, who I often sell the occasional knife for kitchen needs. Today's the first Monday of the month, which means I have to meet Mr. Greene at exactly 1 pm of any place of his choosing.

"Ah I see, well, don't get caught, I'll be seeing you at the reaping tomorrow!" Mrs Glenn sounds a bit grim at this. I would have thought that it is because of her only son, Felix, is going to have his name with everyone else's for the first time. I walk away from the stand looking around, waiting for the signal.

After ten minutes I finally see him, Augustus Greene, creeping amongst the shadows of the alleyway between the bakery and the butchers. I immediately start heading in that direction with my head down, avoiding being called over again. I lug the briefcase that I have with me and follow Greene around corners and behind buildings, through alleyways until we have finally reached his destination, a small warehouse on the west side of the district.

Inside the warehouse is dusty and dark, a dim light is radiating from the candle in the centre of the room. All around us is empty cargo boxes which by the end of the year will be full to the brim with peacekeeper uniforms and other fabrics and clothes, ready to be shipped off to the Capitol and also other districts.

"Tell me," Greene say's, turning to look at me, he's a fairly broad man who is surprisingly sneaky, an uncommon combination, he has golden wavy hair that was far darker than my own, and was a lot younger than he acts, he was a wise, wise man. "How old are you?"

"17, Sir."

"Young to be dealing in the weapons business eh?" he grins, whilst taking the briefcase off of me and opening it,

" Same could be said for you, Sir"

He chortles, a surprisingly soft tone to it that you can't imagine coming from a grown man. "Touché, what made you get into the trade?" I realise he is talking a lot more than usual, we have been in business for 15 months and he has only come himself 4 times, other times just sending others to do the dirty work, but when he comes himself he just checks everything's there and walks off, I'm starting to feel a bit wary.

"Well, my father was a blacksmith…" I start

"The mayor?" He interrupts

"Yes, the mayor… I learnt my works from him, and he's probably the reason I'm so dedicated to it." I shrug as I say it, I don't like talking about my family, nor my business.

"I see, lovely. Nice family story…" He replies distantly, examining each weapon slowly, slower than usual.

Suddenly I'm aware of all my surroundings, from behind the boxes are men, bigger and stronger than Augustus, and there slowly making their way towards me. I subtly reach under my cloak for my katana's.

"The usual I see…" Augustus pipes, obviously unaware of my sudden awareness.

"The usual, two rapiers, two broadswords, thirty throwing knives, three crossbows and one hundred bolts." I say, slowly backing out from the warehouse.

"I see, the same that you have been dealing to the peace keepers?, the same that you have stolen from three of our boats to other districts?"

Ah, that. Okay occasionally I steal when I'm low on supplies, occasionally… Maybe a little more than occasionally…

"I'm afraid sir, I can't divulge who I sell to, that is strictly business." My grip tightening on my katanas, and becoming more and more wary of the men approaching me, six men, and Augustus. "And I have never stolen for my business, I simply borrow, see, look, I'm giving them back right now. And hey! It's on the house!"

At that moment the first man, I recognise him as the butchers assistant, Ferby Janway, runs at me, bearing a broad sword, and so the swordfight begins.

A mad clinking of metal on metal resounds through the small building and I receive a light slice on my shoulder, which is meant to put me off. But I have had years of practise, I know how to tell weaknesses in people and know never to be distracted, ever. Ferby was older than both I and Augustus, maybe mid-thirties, and from his stance I can tell that he has poor posture, and therefore poor balance, a bit heavy footed as well.

Taking this into my advantage I start moving around him, fast. I duck one of his blows meant for my chest and with my left katana swipe upwards to meet his sword and whilst he's distracted, bring the right katana to his neck, making a deep clean cut. Ferby's eyes widen and he drops to his knees.

Wasting no time at all while the other men are watching Ferby as he starts to scream I sprint out of the warehouse, without my weapons, and also without my lovely briefcase. I look back to see that none of the men are following me, they never expected a boy so young and skinny, with scruffy blonde hair and light blue eyes, could kill a man. But they underestimate me, what I lack in strength I make up for in agility and experience.

I walk around town a bit before returning to my home, but I do this every day, I have to make sure I'm not being followed, I can't ever have people knowing where I live with my business, far too risky.

When I get in I hang up my jacket, which is now torn, but, I don't moan about it. In a district full of textile makers it's not hard to get a tear sewn up. I'm about to go put on some dinner when I suddenly get the realisation.

My lights on.

I never turned it on.

Reaching for my katana's I whirl round to a young boy with neatly cut blonde hair sitting in my arm chair, watching me with a bemused expression.

"Jesse," I sigh with relief and go to join him, sitting in the rocking chair with the ugly green and yellow patterned pillow on it. "You scared me,"

"That was the intention, I kind of guessed you wouldn't be in yet, but I needed to get out of the house, and before you give me a lecture, no one followed me, don't worry your little cotton socks about it!" He grinned as he said it trying to hold down laughter.

Jesse was my brother, and my best friend. He was a neater and younger me, only 14 but as wise as most adults. He still has times of acting like a child though, which was rare in this district, you tend to grow up fast here.

"Right, dad driving you crazy?" I ask, lying back in the seat.

"Meh, just wanted some fresh air and new scenery, I take it you had bad business today?" He says whilst eying the wound on my shoulder.

"Oh yeh, wasn't too much, Augustus Greene found out about me stealing from his ships, but I killed a man." I say lowering my head, this hadn't been my first kill, but the guilt never goes.

"Who?" Jesse asks, lowering his head too.

"Ferby Janway."

As I say the word Jesse stares at me in bewilderment, I knew why. In the past the people I had killed where strays and people who no one really knew or paid attention to, difficult people who thought it would be a laugh to challenge me, or steal from me. But Ferby was well known, and word will get round, people won't be surprised it was me but they will be angry, and I'm as good as dead.

"You're an idiot," Jesse says blankly. "How do you expect to get out of this one?"

"I'm volunteering for the games."

* * *

_Thalia Lucas POV_

Fighting my way through the crowd I make my way over to Mogali and Moana, both standing bolt upright, which although was usual for me, infact a lot of people thought I was about to snap at anything because of how straight I stood, and maybe how I insulted them… eh… But for those two it is particularly unnerving, to my right I see Thomas Puck, who winks at me before turning to face the stage, I scowl at him and then turn to the stage too. Our representative begins the speech he has been preparing a year to make, he's new to our district and had already introduced himself, wearing bright plaid golf shorts and a purple vest top, with scarily female make up on, so I have no clue what his name is but I'll call him Golfy.

"So here we are, the 37th Hunger Games, what an honour it is for all of us, participating or not, to witness such an event every year, which will pick out the weak from the strong, the heroes amongst us, and will also remind us of the grave mistake you made all those years ago. Now, I'm sure you're all extremely excited, so let me pick out the tributes. Ladies first!"

With a grin Golfy stuck his hand into the glass bowl in front of him, it seems that picking a piece of paper is a giant dilemma for him and takes over a minute before he withdraws his hand with a slip of folded paper in. Opening he shouts…

"Thalia Lucas!"

Instantly it feels as if time has stopped. All I can feel is Moana and Mogali instantly embracing me with tears in their eyes, all I feel I can do is stand up straight, look confident.

"Just so you know," Thomas chuckled from my side, whilst patting me on the shoulder, "I bet on you all along."

That's when it sinks in, I'm playing in the _Hunger Games_.

Scared? More terrified, still, I keep my head up as I wish my friends well and walk up to the wear Golfy is standing.

I stand up on the stage, nerves raging through me.

She puts her hand in the cascade of names, after wiggling her hand around a bit she withdraws a slip of paper, smiling out to the audience, as she reads the name.

"Felix Glenn"

Everyone is shocked, as a young, plump, crying boy approaches the stage slowly, scared out of his wits.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?"

"I would like to, mam!" cries a well-spoken voice from the audience. Which makes everyone more shocked, a volunteer hasn't happened in this district for over 10 years, and the boy who walks up to the stage is vaguely recognisable. He's tall and thin, with scruffy blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a long dark brown coat which almost touches the floor and has a slight tear on the right shoulder.

"Name?"

"I am Seth Parker."

That's where I recognised him, we were in the same class back in school, before his dad, the town blacksmith became mayor.

He's unrecognisable. But then again, everyone will be.

Happy Hunger Games…

**Hope you enjoyed that! I'm really looking forward to writing for more characters, I'm writing them practically the day I get the submission for them!**

Okay so the tribute list is as follows:  
District 1:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 2:  
Girl-Saffra Fairborn  
Boy-  
District 3:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 4:  
Girl-Crystal Pierce  
Boy-  
District 5:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 6:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 7:  
Girl-  
Boy- Nathon Rowe  
District 8:  
**Girl-Thalia Lucas  
Boy-Seth Parker  
District 9:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 10:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 11:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 12:  
Girl-Shannie Dilworth  
Boy-**

Please submit characters! Go go go! Thanks to ShinyShannie, Eserth, Phantasia515, ThisAwesomeKid and .Remember for submitting already! :)


	3. District 7 Reapings

**Hey guys, okay my aim is to do at least a chapter a day, and if I don't then i may be busy, but I will try my best.**

**Another tribute list is at the bottom of the story!**

**This is District Seven tributes, meet Eilonwy and Nathon! Enjoy, please Review!**

_Eilonwy Mayers POV_

I am awake from the screeching of my alarm, 5am, _sigh_, training time.

I sneak out of my room, taking care not to aggravate an already grouchy group of cousins and my sister. Sharing a room with Moonlight, Gardenia and Marigold isn't what I'd call the most luxurious thing, but even in victors village thee houses can't support a family of thirteen, so adjustments have to be made. Once I've made my way out of the room, stepping over piles of clothes and cuddly toys that Marigold has thrown over the side of her bunk onto the floor, I start on my morning routine.

Getting ready for the day and then heading to lumbers park, a huge field that is directly behind our house. Every morning for 5 years I've been coming to this field at this ridiculous time, having to do three hours of training every morning, on the weekends four.

Why do I do training? Well, unlike every other person in District 7 I have been training for the Hunger Games, I don't intend to volunteer but my Grandfather, Vince Mayers, insists on training me, Castor, my younger brother of fifteen, and Blade, my eighteen year old cousin, to fight. This is because when I was 11, my mother, father, three uncles and their wives were all brutally murdered when there was a big dispute with gamekeepers, I'm not entirely sure as to why the dispute happened but my family weren't the only ones to be killed. So me, Castor, Moonlight and my nine cousins went to live with grandfather. He made it his priority to train the three eldest of us, in case we're ever reaped, so we have a fighting chance. He's a good trainer, this probably has something to do with him winning the second ever Hunger games when he was 18, and that was with no training, he stuck to the shadows and used both common sense and a knife to make his way to 'Victor Vince'.

Training has given me a bitter view toward the capitol I admit, it's made me realise how tough the games are for one. Also it has made me see just what the districts have come to because of the capitol, having to kill off children when they may not have even trained, having to work to keep their family alive instead. Some districts, like ours is lucky, even if we are one of the poorer districts most of us have been trained to cut trees with an axe our entire life, so that gives us some fighting chance, whereas other districts, like district 8, are trained with a needle and thread…

Once I reach the field I see Blade and Castor are already there, running laps, _ergh laps,_ that's what I know I'll have to do for the first half hour, every reaping morning calls for intense training, starting with warm up, without waiting for my granddads signal, who's too busy shouting for Castor to go faster, I start jogging at a steady pace. The half hour passes slowly, but it's nothing strenuous, I have been doing laps a third of my life, it's not the hardest aspect of training. After laps I'm doing the basics alongside the boys, weights, lunges, squats. Then the fun part comes, weapons. I start with basic sword fighting against Blade, who lives up to his name, I lose every time, but then again short hand is definitely not my thing. After a tiring half hour of using short hand I move onto range, I get my favourite throwing knives and aim them using the trees a distance away from me and throw, I don't miss a single time. Looking at my grandfather I get an approving nod, then return moving across my weapons, stars, arrows, javelins, spears, not once do I miss a tree. Proud, I move onto my next activity, my last activity, a gruelling hour of studying berries, tying nooses and making traps, along with everything else imaginable.

Once I'd finished training I returned home to shower then start making breakfast for everyone, and when that was sorted I sorted everything I needed for reaping day, including my locket, which when opened had a picture of me and my family, taken when I was eight. Although I may have thought it to be lame when I first got it, ever since my parents had died I have been wearing it every day.

The morning seems to fly by, and reaping lurks inevitably near. I Kansas and Moonlight with their hair and chatting with them, avoiding the conversations that would just make us sad.

"When we get back from reaping can we get some ice cream?" Kansas chirped, her brown curly hair bobbing up and down.

"Be still! I'm trying to tie your hair up! You'll have to ask Grampy, but, I don't see why not." I laugh and so do the other two, conversation goes on like this, talking about things we want or like, not about negatives.

Shortly after we start to head out to the town square, where the reaping takes place, it looks –as much as I hate to say it- magnificent, the decoration the capitol had done, the bunting, stage and camera seem to take up half the square, with the large population of district Seven bundled into the second half, along with us Mayers family, all of us stay glued together nearer the back of the crowd, like every year.

"Good morning to you all." Cries our Capitol representative, a young but rather large lady by the name of Goltrain Riddlesbee, she has long blonde hair with streaks of awful colours in and is wearing an awfully unflattering dress.

"Welcome to the 37th Hunger Games, and my isn't everyone excited?"

I look around, I don't know where she got that from, no one looked particularly excited, more terrified…

"Now, I'll save the speech this year, how about we get straight to picking tributes!" She chirps, "Lets get started, ladies first!"

I can't get a clear view of her but I can picture her going through the glass ball, rummaging through names, picking the life to be sacrificed.

"Kansas Mayers!"

All my family react in different way, Blade swears loudly, grabbing hold of his cousin for dear life, the younger ones start crying, not really understanding what's going on… Me, well, I just think, making the most important decision of my life.

"Any volunteers?" Goltrain shrieks with glee as Kansas approaches the stage in floods of tears.

"I volunteer!" I cry out, before walking, nervously but calmly up to the stage. It's weird how whenever you walk to somewhere you don't want to get to, but you know you have to, the walk seems to extend.

Eventually I reach the stage and am welcomed by Kansas, who's now sobbing into my arms.

"Eilonwy, thank you, thank you so much!" She sobs, whilst being pulled off of the stage.

I figure it's the right thing, Kansas wouldn't stand a chance, she's never had proper training, much like anyone in our district, bar Blade, Castor and myself. Plus she was only twelve, it just didn't seem fair to have your life taken from you at that age. I stand a fighting chance.

"Name?" Goltrain grins wickedly, peering down at me.

"Eilonwy Mayers."

_Nathon Rowe POV_

_CHOP_

I take my axe from the tree, checking the dent made and ready for my next swing,

_CHOP_

The daily routine of my life continues, except today is one of those rare occasions when there's a change, for once I'm not working through from six in the morning till six at night, today I am working till ten, then it's off to the reaping. My last year of having to go through the ordeal that is reaping day, nervously waiting whilst in the back of your mind your screaming '_It's gonna be you!_' repeatedly, no, after this year I'll be free of the games.

What would I do if I get picked? I'm not so sure, I think I'll be okay, I'm strong, I'm good with an axe, it's not like I would have no hope. It's more if one of my friends get picked, Grant, Stef or Fran, I think I'd break down, I don't know what I'd do without any one of them. Poor Fran has three more years of this yet, and Stef has two, I'd hate to be them. Grant, Stef and Fran are my closest friends, they've stuck with me through my darkest times, which was getting bullied when I came out for the first time when I was fourteen. Although, to my surprise at the time, people usually left me alone, but there's always got to be a couple of people who disagree, and they can have their opinion, it doesn't effect me.

Now what would hurt me most is if Brandyn gets reaped, Brandyn is my long term boyfriend. If he gets picked I will be so crushed, I think I would volunteer, I'd like to say I would but you never know till you're actually in one of those situations. I'd certainly have a better chance than him in there, he isn't the most athletic of people and he works as a papermaker, which is a good job nonetheless, but it doesn't get you used to weapons such as axes.

I realise that in while being lost in my thoughts I've practically finished the tree, it's a wonder it's staying up and not hurt me yet. I finish it off and watch it fall to the ground where I proceed to keep chopping it up into sizeable logs which are to be carried back into the District by load pullers to be separated off into the different sectors such as carpentry, furniture building and papermaking. I take a moment to wonder what this tree will end up as, maybe a book, with untold stories written inside, maybe a rocking chair that's shipped to the capitol, where kids dressed in their ugly frocks will play about on it, rocking back and forth.

My morning repeats exactly like that for the next few hours, chopping trees whilst thinking about the reapings, first off praying that Brandyn or any of my other friends are chosen, and then about how unlike almost every child there I won't have any family to come and comfort me. My mother will be working, like usual, I barely ever get to see her as she works, well appears to work constantly, sometimes I don't see her for days at a time, the last time I saw her was yesterday morning, where she didn't even say anything about the reaping, just told me absent mindedly to _Have a good day, Dear._ Then left. She won't let something as menial as reaping day stop her from work, it never has done in the past.

Then of course there's my father, well, he won't be coming to see my fate later either, a few years back he caught a nasty disease, I don't know the name for it, not many people do, it was one of the worst cases of a disease that had been rapidly spreading through the district, killing a fair few people. Unfortunately my father had been one of them. My father was a great man, I'd learnt all of my tricks from him, he was a lumber jack too, and had been one since he was very young. He also was so accepting when I announced that I was homosexual, unlike my mother, who seemed to get even more wound up in work than usual afterwards, and once he had died, she was even worse.

After I've finished my shift I get pats on the backs from my colleagues, with wishes of luck. I head back to my home which I share with my mother to quickly get into my Sunday best, well, a shirt and some black trousers which make me feel like I'm going to school again. After having gotten ready I realise that I'm going to be late for the reaping, so practically jogging to the town square I get there just as it's starting. I manage to pick Stef and Fran from the crowd and head over to stand with them.

"Hey Nate!" Fran cried, looking nervous compared to her usual chirpy self. I give her a quick hug and then look around.

"Have you seen Brandyn?" I ask, I need to find him before the names are withdrawn.

"_Welcome to the 37__th__ Hunger Games, and my isn't everyone excited?"_

Well crap, I had literally minutes to find him.

"Haven't seen him, sorry sweetie." Fran sighed and Stef shook her head.

"He didn't come to mine like we arranged this morning, neither did Grant, I think they must've left late." Stef said, grimacing.

"I've need to find him, good luck guys," I walk off before they reply, peering over the crowd to try and spot Brandyn.

"_Well let's get started! Ladies first."_

Why can't I be tall? Being 5"4 in this situation is not good! I can barely see over anyone.

"Kansas Mayers!"

Well thank goodness it's not Fran, or Stef, but this means that I have literally moments to find Brandyn.

"_Any volunteers?_"

Course there's no volunteers! This is district seven after all, if you're looking for volunteers why not head over to the career districts?

"_I volunteer!"_ A voice cried out. I momentarily stop and look up towards the stage to see a tall girl, around sixteen, calmly walking onto the stage, with long, long red hair that reaches her hips, freckles dotted over her face and golden eyes. She stands tall with a scary fierceness about her…

There! I spot him standing literally metres away, although Grants nowhere to be seen.

"_And now we shall pick the lucky gentleman."_

I shove my way through the crowd till I reach Brandyn, I can see he's been crying and I take his hand for support, he jumps and then sees it's me and smiles weakly.

"You'll be fine, don-" I start saying.

"_Nathon Rowe!"_

Is it weird that even as my names called out I don't feel a thing? I don't feel scared, nor am I happy, I drop Brandyns hand and without looking at him start my ascent to the stage. It seems a lot longer than it is but it doesn't bother me, I don't seem to feel anything as I walk up to the stage, almost as if I'm in a dream state, except it isn't as good as a dream, no where near.

"Congratulations!" A strange lady, wearing a pink and turquoise playsuit that clashes dreadfully with her burgundy pigtails, says whilst moving me to a specific point on the stage.

"Now," she says, "Do we have any volunteers?"

I immediately look up to find Brandyn in the crowd who's looking straight back and about to volunteer, I shake my head an inch and he nods, crying still.

"Very well, happy hunger games everyone!"

**I hope you all enjoyed that. As always reviews are welcome, as is constructive criticism! :D**

**So the tribute list...**

**District 1:  
Girl-  
Boy-Xeno  
District 2:  
Girl-Saffra Fairborn  
Boy-  
District 3:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 4:  
Girl-Crystal Pierce  
Boy-Travis Oceanous  
District 5:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 6:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 7:  
Girl-Eilonwy Mayers  
Boy-Nathon Rowe  
District 8:  
Girl-Thalia Lucas  
Boy-Seth Parker  
District 9:  
Girl-Avis Clayton  
Boy-  
District 10:  
Girl-Erica Wein  
Boy-  
District 11:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 12:  
Girl-Shannie Dilworth  
Boy-**

**Once again, keep on submitting, goooo! The next chapter up should be District 4, and should be up tomorrow! :D**

**And a huge thank you to the ShinyShannie, Eserth, Phantasia515, ThisAwesomeKid and .Remember(sorry I got the user wrong last chapter ¬.¬), Saxby, AthenaGal101 and BrownEyedWriter22 for submitting already! Excited to write more chapters! Ciao :3**


	4. District 4 Reapings

**Heeeeey! I have no idea what district i'm uploading next but it should be up later today! :)**

**This is District 4, meet Crystal and Travis!**

POV Crystal Pierce

Even walking near water is scary, I used to love the water, until I was 8, now even the sight or sound or even smell of water horrifies me. I hate that I hate the water as it's so beautiful, so, dangerously beautiful. When my dad got pulled under that water in a ship wreck, that changed my life, and now I can't even look at it.

Walking along the middle of town I notice all the staging and camera set that's been set up for tomorrow, reaping day. I make my way towards victor village, and then, to my house. Well, my brother's house. He won the Hunger Games five years ago. So now we live in luxury, and have been for the past five years.

None of my family really work, my brother, Tyler, hasn't done anything since the games, he used to be a hard worker at the docks but since becoming victor he has been lazy, and very quiet. He killed over six guys, three careers, and I think even though that's the point of the game, killing those people had an effect on him, like it would on anyone. Me and my mother weave baskets and nets for the fishermen, we don't really do it for the money, more to help them out, for them and my father.

"Crystal!" I hear a shout before I step into my home, I turn to see Kelsey waving and running towards me. Kelsey is my closest friend and my only friend. Her dad died in the same shipwreck as mine and since that tragic day we've been so close, even though she has had to put up with my sarcasm and moods we've never had an argument.

"Hey, have you seen the set for tomorrow yet?" I ask, with a small roll of my crystal blue eyes. My blue eyes are the reason for my name, I take after my father with his eyes, and there so crystal like that they thought that was a perfect idea. Kelsey nods, her short curly blonde hair -which is the complete opposite to my long dark brown hair- bobbing up and down.

"It's scary, isn't it? My names going down thirteen times this year, that's over double of what it's meant to," She says with a sigh. She was quite unlucky, since her father had drowned in the shipwreck, her family had struggled, her mother and two older brothers working full time on the docks, trying to get enough money to get by, and we try to help them as much as we can, but it is still tough for them, so Kelsey has to get tesserae. This year she's put her name in three more times. Every other year she'd been down twice. I was lucky I live in Victors Village, otherwise I'd have to be down more than six times, and six was enough for me.

"You'll be fine," I roll my eyes and add a hint of sarcasm, we shouldn't be scared, "don't worry,"

"No one's safe…" Kelsey says, her eyes to the ground.

"Wow you're always the positivity of any conversation aren't you?" I nudge her and chuckle. "Come on, let's get something to eat!"

Travis Oceanous POV

Although I may appear to be a career tribute, I may appear to want to be in the games, I may be mistaken for the cool guy, the one who's not fazed by anything, but in reality I'm not bloodthirsty, I would never want to be in the games.

My whole life I've been raised as a career, my parents are very wealthy, I've had everything I've ever wanted and needed. I have one of the grandest home training arenas in the district, everyday been training for the day I walked into the arena, to come out as victor, like every other child in the district. That is one of the expectations of being born into District 4, to become a successful tribute, reaped or volunteered. My training was doubled when a few years back, my sister, Evangeline, was reaped. No one volunteered for her and she was killed in the bloodbath, only twelve years of age. My parents were ashamed, more than devastated, and pushed my training to the limits, vowing that another of their children won't be killed off so easily.

At school I'm what you might call 'popular' which is fine by me, the attention is something that I adore, but most of the attention, especially from girls, is because I'm considered 'Good looking'. I'm tall with messy black hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin, not too forget I'm muscular from hours of training, and that is what the girl's considered 'tall, dark and handsome'. This annoys me, people who don't even try to see if you're a nice guy before crushing on you.

Just like most others in District 4 I'm a strong swimmer, I enjoy swimming and fishing, sometimes spending the whole day spearing fishes for dinner or for trading, not that I really need the money. I also spend my time out with my friends, Katri, Leonardo, Satana and Lionel, and usually we will sit around, go swimming or train together, having competitions on who can get the best training score. Depending on weapon depended on who won, for example, when it came to archery, Satana won every time, whereas if it was Trident or javelin and sometimes sword, I usually came out as the winner.

Today is reaping day, like every year, terrified twelve to eighteen year olds fill up the town square, waiting for their fate to be decided. As a career district we sometimes got volunteers, people who think they have a brilliant chance of winning, and usually don't… That happens most years, not as often as District 1 and 2. I'm glad that this is my last year of reaping, of having to stand around watching children be sent off to their death, or to be killers, I don't know which is worse.

My mother, father, grandmother and I all head down to the town together, like every year, except Evangeline used to come with us. Then I go and stand with my friends, chat and pass time the best we can until the cameras turn on, and everyone important gathers on stage readying for the speeches and victim picking to be over with.

Crystal Pierce POV

Standing in the crowd is when the nerves always kick in, every year. I had to shove a few smaller people out of my way, getting some obscene comments in return, as I force my way to stand next to Kelsey. She's already shaking and crying, but when she sees me she smiles. Before I face the stage I look through the crowd to try and see my mother, instead I see Tyler, which shocks me, he's never come to a reaping since he won, he spots me and mouths _the capitol reps are dressed like dandelions, again._ I laugh and stick my tongue out before turning to face the stage, and I see exactly what he means, Jeffery Willowcall is stood at the front of the stage, waiting for his queue to start speaking, and is dressed in a green suit, with a bright yellow afro, pointing this out to Kelsey we both chuckle quietly before returning to our nervousness.

"Welcome ladies and gents, boys and girls!" He says, winking to the audience. "And today marks a special day, reaping day!" He waits for applause, and gets none, awkwardly he continues. "The 37th Hunger Games are upon us, and this year once again we are going to be picking one girl and one boy from each district, who will get the honour of participating in this years games."

"The word _honour_ has really been thrown around this year." I whisper to Kelsey grimly.

"Without further ado, let's draw! Ladies first!"

I think every single girl suddenly stilled, no sounds were made and the picking of the piece of paper seemed to take hours, even though it was merely moments. The piece of paper was withdrawn and he opened the piece of paper, smiling to the crowd.

"Crystal Pierce"

I hear sobbing, and look to Kelsey, who has tears running down her cheeks as she pulls me into a hug, but I realise I'm the one sobbing, I stumble my way to the pathway before running to Tyler, and he hugs me tightly, swatting off anyone who tries to pull me away. Eventually I have to make my way up to the stage, wear I'm met by the awful green and yellow blur that is Jeffrey.

"Congratulations Crystal, you are one lucky girl!"

I already accept my fate, I can't fight, I don't have any advantages in this, unless I adapt quickly then I am dead.

Travis Oceanous POV

A girl walks onto the stage, who has long, dark hair that seems to float behind her as she walks and bright blue eyes that remind me of crystals. Although she walks elegantly she has a sarcastic look on her face, even though she's sobbing on stage she still looks tough.

"Congratulations Crystal, you are one lucky girl!" A man dressed in an ugly green suit gleefully shouts on stage. She looks utterly horrified and fierce at the same time, looking as if she wants to hit the man stood in front of her.

"Now, we shall pick, the lucky gentleman!" The man takes only moments to pick a name, who then reads out…

"Manny Songfly!"

A few gasps are heard from the crowd and heads turn to a young boy, maybe thirteen, stood directly in front of me, he looks around in panic, and as some of the crowd part to help him get to the stage he is quiet, not crying but so close to tears, it was awful to watch. He stumbles onto the stage and stands there, motionless.

"Any volunteers?"

I see my friends shock or disagreement when I shout _I volunteer_. I walk slowly up to the stage, feeling a hint of sadness. I would never have thought I would volunteer, but I have. I don't quite know why, but the young boy reminded me of my sister, especially when she was reaped, she had turned wildly in panic, and walked onto the stage so bravely, not crying, and that showed so strongly in the young boy I realised he didn't deserve to die. Not that anyone in this district did, but he was so young, and helpless, at least I have trained night and day for the whole of my life, even without the intention of being in the games.

"What's your name, young man?" The man in the ugly suit asks me, I'm surprised to see I've already reached the stage and am facing a crowd of people, I spot my friends, Leo comforting Katri who's sobbing into his shoulder, also my mother and father, smiling at me in approval.

"Travis Oceanous." I say calmly.

"Oceanous? That's an appropriate name for a fishing district!"

A few capitol people chuckle at this, and if it was meant to be a joke no one else found it funny.

"Well, what more can I say? Welcome, Crystal and Travis, to the Hunger Games, may the Games be with you!"

And with that it was decided. I was to be competing in the games, to die or to kill, to become the monster I had vowed I never would.

**Hope that was good, like always please review and thanks to those who have reviewed already!**

**Tribute list:**

**District 1:  
Girl-  
Boy-Xeno  
District 2:  
Girl-Saffra Fairborn  
Boy-  
District 3:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 4:  
Girl-Crystal Pierce  
Boy-Travis Oceanous  
District 5:  
Girl-RESERVED  
Boy-  
District 6:  
Girl-  
Boy-  
District 7:  
Girl-Eilonwy Mayers  
Boy-Nathon Rowe  
District 8:  
Girl-Thalia Lucas  
Boy-Seth Parker  
District 9:  
Girl-Avis Clayton  
Boy-  
District 10:  
Girl-Erica Wein  
Boy-  
District 11:  
Girl-Surin Lee  
Boy-  
District 12:  
Girl-Shannie Dilworth  
Boy-**

**Please please please keep submitting! And once again thanks to ShinyShannie, Eserth, Phantasia515, ThisAwesomeKid and Memories . To . Remember(sorry I got the user wrong last chapter again.. It keeps deleting the first part...), Saxby, AthenaGal01(-GOT IT RIGHT WOO xD), BrownEyedWriter22, Jocylin and Cursed to curse for submitting!**


	5. District 10 Reapings

**Good afternoon/morning/evening! ^_^**

**This is District 10, meet Savoy and Erica!**

_Erica Wein POV_

"Erica Wein!"

I am shocked. Horrified even. I look at Cate and hug her,

"Do not volunteer, I've got this."

She's crying, I feel myself moving involuntarily, walking up towards the stage.

My life flashes before my eyes.

_When I was twelve I came home from a day out with my friends, I went up to my room to find it bare. When my parents got home from work they told me they needed to speak with me, and sat me down and got me to tell them._

_"I'm sorry Erica, but we do not accept people like you in the Wein family" Said my dad, back when I was in District 5, back when my parents both found out my secret. That I was homosexual._

_"You're a disgrace!" My mother said through gritted teeth, before shoving a large bag of my belongings into my hands._

_Then the door slammed in my face._

_I was alone._

_I felt sad, I wouldn't cry, I couldn't let anything get to me in that way, no matter how bad things got. _

_And they got so much worse._

_A year of living off the street, getting odd jobs to raise money, like gardening or painting fences, buying food when I could, sometimes I'd go with just scraps for days, I slept under roofs if I was lucky, and gutters if I was not. Even if this was pretty bad, and even if I thought it couldn't have gotten worse, it got much, much worse._

The stage is coming towards me, or I'm walking towards it, far quicker then I'd wanted too. I looked back at Cate, just thinking it was a blessing that it was me reaped, and not her. It will be hard but I'll win these games, for her.

_It was raining that night. Not hard, just drizzling, the miserable rain that puts anyone in a bad mood. That was the night when Rick found me._

_I was sitting in the corner of an alleyway, doing my best to shelter from the rain, I hadn't eaten in days when he approached me. He was a good looking guy, old, but good looking, but also extremely sleazy, and the more I spoke to him the more sleazy he became, even so he told me not to worry, he told me he'd feed me and give me shelter, if I do one thing in return. That's when the even worse times began._

_Rick was a pimp, I was his subject, I tried to escape after I realised what I had to do but I was forced to stay, he held me captive, along with other girls. He sent me out, he made me do bad, bad things, he made me hate life more than I already had, I tried to get out of it, I refused to eat, I tried to escape. Each thing I tried received punishment._

_Then I met Cate._

_She was another girl being pimped by this monster. She felt as helpless as me, we had so much in common. It wasn't soon after that we fell in love._

_We had to keep it quiet, and we did, months went by where we'd have to sneak around, then Rick found out. It was awful, he punished us, told us that if we don't stop seeing each other he'll kill us. _

_So we ran away. _

_We took all the money we could find, including Ricks. We ran out of the district, chased by Rick's henchmen, under the fence into another district, we did this till we reached district 10, for a week we searched for a place to live, sleeping out in the streets just as I used to. Then we found a ranch, a beautiful small ranch with animals on, it was every person's dream. For the first time since I was disowned, for the first time since I was twelve, I was happy, we actually lived comfortably._

I reach the stage, still thankful. I am scared, yes. Even so, I have to seem strong for Cate, I can't worry her, even if there isn't that much of a worse situation, I mean, we spent most of our life in 'worse situations'. We made it through them so we can make it through this. Having a rough upbringing makes you a rough person, I'd be willing to fight, to kill, even if it's not ideal. I already think through it now, I may not be too great with weapons, well, I've never been trained with them, I can stay hidden, I can make it back to Cate.

As I make my way up the stage I hear the muttering. Of course, even if me and Cate have been living here for six months no one really knows who we are, no one will have heard of us, even though I'm sixteen and should be in school, I spend my time on the ranch, same as Cate. We keep to ourselves as we don't want to get recognised or cause trouble, so many people are giving me strange looks, trying to figure out just who I am.

I stand there, my head held high, taking in everything around me, buzzing off adrenaline and nerves. I'm so used to bad that it is the norm. Every little bit of luxury I've cherished, and even if I do die, I'll have loved my life.

"Any volunteers?" The capitol representative crys from not too far away.

I found Cate in the crowd and watch her, making sure she doesn't volunteer. She stares straight back, tears flowing, but she just nods back. The rest of the crowd was silent, no one stirred.

"Welcome to the games, Erica." Said the representative, I just stood there. Not letting any emotion show, for if anything, I was happy, happy that I could be the victim, and not any other person, especially Cate.

_Savoy Riobravo POV_

I've been working in the slaughter all my life. Killing, skinning and selling beef every day. I adore my job, if I'm ever in a bad mood, I can just think how the cows have it way worse. The most annoying day of the year is reaping, because it means I have to miss work.

Reaping. My names going to have gone down for the thirty fifth time this year. Yup, thirty five… Not my own choice but my mothers, she's signed me up for a ton of tesserae even though we don't really need it. I can't think of why, I think it must be something to do with that my whole family dislike me, I'm not allowed to see my two sisters, and my father used to beat me. I can't blame them, I get angry really easily, and it's been like that for years.

"Oi, Luka!" I shout in rage, I usually am either silent, or shouting, I don't like to talk unless something really annoys me.

"What's up, Savoy?" Luka replies, Luka is an older guy, his wife won the hunger games, like the fifth one or something…

"Why isn't there enough beef to sell today?" I rage, it's not a big deal, but I was already in a mood as I got put on transporting beef for the day, I preferred killing or skinning.

"There's another batch coming alright? Stupid raisers haven't really delivered this week." He scowls and walks off.

Raisers. That was the name for the people who raised the animals on district 10, I would love to live where there was a split, right down the middle of district 10, one half houses the raisers, and another, the slaughterers. That way I'd never have to come face to face with them. I mean, hey! They could even make a wall with spikes on the top to separate us, the more distance the better. Unfortunately, that's not the case, we're all mixed up. Raisers are vile, they find life way too carefree, and they're lousy at their job. Although I wouldn't be shocked if they say the same about us. Most people don't get along in this district, the raisers keep to themselves as do us slaughterers, we compete over everything, even the Hunger Games. We tend to keep track of how many victors we have, boasting when we have more, and at the moment we have three winners, while they only have one. Slaughterers will always be better killers.

"Well, what's the bloody point to this job if we don't have any stock!" I sigh, before taking out the beef that's in the crate.

"Hey, Sav, you going to the reaping? It's in an hour…" I hear Luka say.

"Don't tell me what to do! I will go when I want to!"

"Alright, calm down…"

"Don't be so bloody sarcastic, leave me alone!" I shout and bang down on the box in front of me, and due to my rather _large_ size the box splits and meat leaks out everywhere. Just enough to provoke me more, I make obscene words and kick the box over, before storming out of the building and down towards the village centre.

Stupid people and idiots who can't do there stupid job properly. People who think they can tell me what to do. Working is my only relief from anger. Idiot Luka, thinking he's better than everyone. I kick some grass up on some farmlands. Farmlands, now that's another thing I cannot stand, not that I can stand much, bar the slaughterhouse. I adore my work, but stupid raisers think there so superior, think they're great and the farmlands with them. Farmlands disgust me, who would actually want to live on so much mud anyway, with all the noisy animals. Stupid animals.

When I reach the gathering of people the reaping was only just beginning, the stupid ugly representative was stood on a stage, grinning and chuckling to the crowd making a terrible situation even worse.

I notice a couple of stupid raisers looking at me and chuckling. I notice, not that I care or anything, that I'm still coated in blood from the slaughterhouse, and probably reek of meat thanks to Luka hacking me off. Idiot.

I have to calm down, I can't go lashing out so publicly. This is why I'm glad I don't have to go to school anymore, have to share the same roof as those useless morons. I still have my family, but at least I can kind of stand them. The only people I can really stand are my mates, the five lads, Toka, Micky, Karl, Secha and Phillip, that's because they share the same disinterests as me, so we spend our time wandering around farmlands laughing at the stupid raisers, making their life that little bit more difficult.

"So now we pick the lady!"

Aha, lets see which poor raiser gets picked this year.

"Erica Wein!"

I have never heard that name before, I see a girl around my age walk onto the stage, she looks like a raiser, but she also looks like she has the feistiness of a slaughterer, I don't even recognise her.

"And now the boy!"

I wonder what my chances are, thirty five in maybe four thousand? Well, the odds are in my fav-

"Savoy Riobravo!"

Maybe not. Stupid games!

I narrow my eyes, making sure that I did hear my name correctly, looking around I see everyone staring at me wide eyed, some people are smirking. Stupid raisers. Stupid farmlands! I troop up to the stage and make an obscene gesture to the crowd.

"To all you bloody raisers!"

I get a few whoops and whistles, but raisers were shouting insults and I shouted back, many rude comments were exchanged between them and I, after a minute or so two peacekeepers came before me and handcuff me, yelling at me to be quiet. I look at the crowd and spot my family, dropping their heads in shame and disgust. I don't care. At least I know I went out with a bang.

**Okay the only spots left are the District 1 girl, and Districts 2 and 9 for boys! Get those last submits in!  
Thank you thank you thank you to every person who's submitted/reserved so far!  
:D**


	6. District 2 Reapings

**Hey guys! Here's todays update, and I only have one space left! Thats the D1 girl, so hurry to fill that space! :D**

**I'm really grateful to everyone who's reviewed/read it so far, feel really honored with some of the comments, so thank yo! Oh, and I promise to stick this story out till the end, I'm loving writing it! Please keep reviewing!**

**Anywho, District 2. Meet Saffra and Cassius.**

_Saffra Fairborn POV._

I hear the satisfying sound of the arrow hitting the target, and silently cheer, not that I had any doubt I would miss it. I take the blindfold off and grin when I see the arrow wedged into the middle of the target.

"That was amazing!" Zo practically sings, whenever she speaks all the boys say that it can't ever be described as simply speaking, it's too beautiful for that. Her and Katana, my two best friends sit on the bench on the edge of the training arena in my garden, watching me open mouthed, they seem to always be impressed, even though they've seen it billions of times before.

I was one of the lucky people in the districts, I had a huge house with a huge training area which has provided me with training from when I was 5, my mother, Ren, and my father, Augusto, had worked hard to have this life. I was just lucky I didn't have to do the same, living in luxury in my huge mansion with fields to train in the whole of my life, never really having to do work.

"Whatever," I laugh as I walk over and sit with her on the bench, I should really train some more, the games are tomorrow, but even so this may, well there's a very small chance this could be the last time I ever see the two of them, this thought makes me laugh some more, I am in it to win it, and that's exactly what I'll do.

"So, have you heard who is volunteering for the boys this year?" Katana asks, I sigh as I nod, of course I knew, for one Katana updated me every day so I don't know why she was asking me. She loves gossip, which does come in handy a lot of the time. And secondly, I had been doing some research myself, asking around and getting my father to do the same.

"From what I… And you, know, I would say there are three guys who are seriously crazy about volunteering, we've got Glenn Char, Spear thrower, but although he's good at it, he's never been in any real training, so an easy kill for any career. Yohan Tar, the guy who has some real anger issues, and if he can control his emotions he could be a real threat, real good with a warhammer, but if he gets angry then he could be overtaken, I would have thought." As I say this I'm curling a few strands of my black hair through my fingers, with a not bothered attitude.

"And the third?" Zo grinned.

"Well…"

_Cassius Kristof Holloway POV_

I hear my father's sigh when I walk through the door. I don't know why he was here, this wasn't his house, but unfortunately he visited from time to time, this must be one of them times. I'd just gotten home from being out with my friend's, I'd gotten into a fight with a cocky sixteen year old who thought it would be funny to see what I was like angry. I had a bloodied nose and a fat lip, nothing too bad, at least I didn't get a black eye this time.

"What's happened?" My father groaned. He was standing against the kitchen side with a cup of something, I'm presuming alcohol, he was drunk most of the time so why would he not be drinking now?

"Brett Resowki." I spat. "Called me a coward. So I showed him."

"Cassius! You have been getting into fights more and more as the reaping have been approaching, you have to stop! If you even want to stand a chance in these games you need to stop making a bad reputation of yourself, word gets round, you know." He nagged, sipping from his beverage.

"Whatever, just because you wish you could win against a Resowki, and I did win, these" I point to my face wounds, "are not anything compared to what Brett went home with."

My father sighed again, looking to the ground with disappointment. "I'm training you to hurt in the Hunger Games, not in real life. The Resowki's are a well-respected family, you won't be appreciated for your actions."

I hate my father, he uses a good vocabulary and his sneaky charisma to try and worm his way into controlling every aspect of my life. So if he is disappointed, then good.

"Well, I just took it as practice." I start, before turning on my heel and whirling up the stairs.

I have been training for the Hunger Games since I was four, that's early even for a career. My father is determined to have a family winner, determined to push me so hard that I am practically invincible. He doesn't believe I should have a social life, he doesn't think I should do anything apart from training for the games, and if anyone disagrees with him he will beat them. He abused my family in the past, so when I was fourteen I'd had enough of it, I took my siblings and moved to my sister's house in Victor Village.

She had been trained as hard and as awfully as I had, and had lived up to my father's expectations. She won in the first quarter-quell, backstabbing the entire career pack when they ganged up on her district partner as he was visibly stronger than the rest of them. She was fifteen and one of the youngest who made it past the bloodbath. She's now twenty seven and has two young girls, who she is just as intent to keep away from father as I am to keep my siblings.

The reason we'd both been pushed so hard to train for the games is mainly due to my father being so blood thirsty and power hungry, which, fortunately, I am too. Also his twin brother had died in the very first hunger games, during the bloodbath. When we were born he started to become scarily abusive, and menacing. Then when Tawny –my sister- won the 25th games, he started drinking, which made things so much worse, and that was when I was only eight. People say I have his personality. Around them I may, but when I'm with my family I would never do the things he did.

_Saffra Fairborn POV_

"So you think you're ready?" My father asks from across the table, while having a huge mouthful of bacon in his mouth.

"Dear, please eat with your mouth closed…" My mother chuckles, her forest green eyes, which are the replica of my own, creasing up, and that makes me smile, this is the day of the reaping and we're sat round for our breakfast.

"I'm ready, I've been ready for years." Grinning, I start on my food.

"You know, you can still wait for next year, really perfect your strategy. You still have another year." My father was a huge perfectionist, but I have been training for years, I know I'm ready.

"That's too risky, dad, what if I go to volunteer next year but someone manages to do it before me? Then what, I'll never win the games!"

"Okay, okay, well…" He stands up and gives me something, when I study it close I realise it's the cord from my old grey sweatshirt, my favourite piece of clothing which has been passed through our family for decades. Smiling I tie it around my wrist, knowing I'll take it into the games.

"Thanks, dad." I grin.

Then before I know it it's time to go, we get to the town square with the huge stage with glamorous people dotted around, with cameras and microphones, and of course the two giant glass bowls with thousands of slips of paper on. I give my parents huge hugs before going to join the other girls of my district, slipping between Zo and Katana.

"Good morning District 2" say's Juliette Macklebee, our capitol representative, dressed in a huge frock, which is an ugly shade of green. "I hope you are all well,"

And so the speech begins,

"Excited?" Zo smiles weakly, she seems nervous, I don't know why it's not like she has any risk of going in, she should be excited!

"Of course, I can do this!" I whisper, almost bouncing up and down.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I mean, you could easily do it, you're brave, and head strong, along with many other aspects plus your training, but if you let it get to your head then that may be a disadvantage." Katana whispers back.

"Whatever." I snap, I don't take orders, ever.

"Ladies first!" Juliette crows, as she dips her hand in to the bowl before taking out a piece of paper.

"Zo Tho-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shout before the name is even announced. There are no gasps, or cries, there is no surprise across the crowd, a few bitter stares from other potential volunteers. I hug Zo and Katana before striding up to the stage, grinning wickedly. I am the most brave person I know, I can do this.

"Name?" Juliette smiles at me.

"Saffra Fairborn."

_Cassius Kristof Holloway POV_

The morning of the reaping I awoke, waking up both Atlas and Zues, telling them about how they will be safe for another year in that games.

This was the year where I would volunteer.

I want to show my father just how much better I am than him, how much I'm not like him, that I'm accomplishing something him nor his dead brother could ever achieve.

To win the Hunger Games.

The household woke up slowly this morning, we ate together like we usually do, I was glad to learn that father hadn't stayed the night, or passed out on the kitchen floor. We ate in grim silence, my sister knew that I was volunteering this year, and I think everyone had guessed. No one knew what to say.

A half hour passed this way then we all went to get ready for the reaping, putting our best Sunday clothes on. Once we were ready we all squished together in the corridor and wished each other luck. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find Alwyn.

Alwyn is my next door neighbour and best friend, we've been best friends all my life. She's never left my side, even though I can be a bully, but then again so can she, we having matching personalities and I think that's why we get along so well. I liked Alwyn as more than a friend and that wasn't really a secret, well it wasn't in my family anyway, on our way to reaping my siblings and cousins were all whispering to each other and giggling.

We reach the centre and it's exactly how it is every year, there's camera's everywhere, also capitol's, they seem to swarm the stage and building behind it, chatting and smiling too happily. Everything about the capitol annoys me.

"Are you volunteering this year?" Alwyn says quietly, so no one nearby can hear.

"You bet, it's time to show my father how far I've come." I grin, but not for long, Alwyn looks sad and hugs me, then unclips the charm bracelet from around her wrist and hands it to me.

"Here, have this for the games, unless you have something else, of course." She insisted.

"No I don't have anything, thanks, Alwyn, it means a lot, lets hope it's as lucky as it looks hm?" I chuckle.

We chat as Juliette Macklesbee, the capitol representative, looking very un-dashing bleats on and on about _honour _and the games.

"Ladies first!" She shouts above the crowd, taking a piece of paper from the bowl.

"Zo Tho-"

"I VOLUNTEER!" A shout comes from the crowd before she even finished the name. A few grumbles come from other potential careers, but to no surprise the Fairborn girl steps up onto the stage, grinning to the crowd. She's been trained since she was young, as have I, but she is not as good as me, no one is. She's also an arrogant girl, and I don't get along with arrogant people, probably because I'm too arrogant myself.

"Name?" Juliette smiles at Fairborn.

"Saffra Fairborn." The girl grins wickedly to the crowd, knowing that this is her moment and all eyes are on her. Some people never learn.

"Okay, and now to reaped the gentlemen."

She once again repeats the process of taking a name out of the bowl.

"Ch-"

"I volunteer!" I say before anyone can take Saffra's idea and volunteer early, by volunteering earlier.

I hear groans from the many eighteen year olds wanting to volunteer, it being there last chance, and being up shown by a seventeen year old. I stride up to the stage and growl at Saffra, who scowls back.

"Name?" Juliette moans, probably sick of the volunteer routine from every year.

"Cassius Kristof Holloway"

So let the games commence.

**So yeah, hope that's good! I didn't have my friend check it this time so if it's something that should crash and burn that would be why +_+**

Thanks to everyone who's submitted, reviewed and read!

**Remember still the District 1 girl to go! :D**


	7. District 12 Reapings

**Hey guys! Once again thanks for the reads and reviews! Please keep it up! :D**

**Here's today's update, District 12, enjoy!**

**Meet Crown and Shannie!**

_Shannie Dilworth POV_

For District 12 the night before reaping is a thunder storm, everyone has to stay inside.

I hate thunderstorms! It has to be one of my worst fears, joint with clowns and spiders obviously. Who even likes spiders? And who aspires to be a clown! Not that we get many, but even the capitol people look so clownish that it gives me nightmares. But yeah, thunderstorm, with everyone cooped up there's some kind of hope flooding through the district 12 citizens, including me, that we might not have to do reaping tomorrow. Of course that's false hope, no matter what the weather the Hunger Games must commence. Stupid rebellion, I mean, sure, they may have been trying to do something good for us… But, because of them we have this mess.

I comfort eat, I know, comfort eating isn't something you get often in District 12, the poorest district of them all. But when your mother is the first and only victor from District 12 you kind of have the money to get the treat. So yes, I'm comfort eating to try and block out the crashing of thunder and the flashing of lighting.

"Shannie, you okay?" My older sister laughs from the other side of the room, sat on her bed reading a magazine, occasionally looking my way and smirking, or chuckling. Not that she was a bad sister, but I suppose any sixteen –but nearly seventeen!- year old practically crying at a thunderstorm must be funny to watch, I think I'd even laugh if it wasn't me.

"Shut up." I scowl, I can get kind of surly or jealous when I'm provoked. That has led me to here, friendless, but I have my family and that's all I really need. Along with food, I definitely need food.

My sister sticks her tongue out and returns to her magazine. She has red hair, which is unlike me, as I have ginger hair, and yes! They are two different things… Sheesh… Which is neatly tied back into a bun. I don't know why she bothers, I don't brush my hair often, and although I look kind of wild it isn't _that _bushy…

I walk out of the room, and into my younger brothers. To my dismay my brother is taller than me… He's three year younger, he's not even tall for his age! I just appear to be extremely small. Well, not 'appear' as such, I just am.

"How you getting on, sis?" He laughs when he sees my tear streaked face, just like my sister, but does give me a hug, I guess that makes me feel better.

"I don't like thunderstorms." I reply.

"No, really? Would never have guessed…" He winks and nudges me, I take a seat on his floor and he sits opposite me.

"Excited for reaping?" He asks slyly.

"When is anyone ever excited for reaping… Ever?"

"Fair point, do you reckon it'll get postponed because of the storm?" he asks, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, when unicorns suddenly break through the fences and take over the country…"

"Anything's possible…"

I chuckle. He liked to try and be optimistic even when he shouldn't be.

"Yup, tell me that when you see a unicorn walking around town." I roll my eyes at him and we fall about laughing. That's how the evening continued, me and him, eventually my sister joined us too and we talked the night away, taking my mind completely off of the storm raging around us.

_Crown Leroy POV_

Well, what can I say about me? There's a lot to say. For one, I'm possibly the most muscular guy in District 12-not that it has anything to do with the steroids I take or anything-, and, everyone loves me. Not kidding, the girls adore me and the guys wish they could be me. I take care in my looks, especially my gorgeous blonde hair, if anyone messes it up, there just as good as dead to me.

You know what would be a good idea in this forsaken place? A male beauty contest! People don't seem to agree though, probably because their afraid of losing, because everyone knows that I'd win the top place every time. That's because I can win everything, even the Hunger Games. I'm brave, smart and just incredible; now now, no need to get jealous!

"Crown! Time to get up, reaping day!" My aunt shrilled from downstairs. I slowly sat up, rubbing my perfectly flawless skin around my eyes. Reaping, psh, just another simple challenge that no one but me can seem to beat in this district. It takes me a while to get myself out of bed, but, the world won't be able to live without me for too long. So eventually, I get up, obviously going straight to the mirror and combing through my amazing hair the moment I stand up. Once I'm ready for the day –Heck, even if I went out in my pyjamas people wouldn't be able to resist me.- I head downstairs, where a platter of full English is laid out for me.

"So, darling, excited for reaping?" My aunt sung, whilst sitting opposite me with a weird protein bar thing.

There's a few things I should probably cover about my family. I live with my aunt, Mafilda Onyx La Fayette and my father, Mario Leroy, who's a wealthy shop owner. My mother died giving birth to me so I've been raised by my aunt all my life. Mafilda was originally a capitol resident, who moved down when her sister died to help with me. She is a brilliant woman, and has taught me all my life that beauty is the key to the future, which surely means, I'm the key to the future, right?

Unlike most people from my district I have a good life, I've never had to work a day in my life and I mainly hanging round with my friend Antoine, who, I must say, can be a bit arrogant at times, and always messes up my bloody hair, and goes out of his way to scare me… Not that I can be scared, of course. But still, he's the only being that I'd actually accept as my friend as I'm not embarrassed to be seen with him.

"Of course, Mafilda, maybe I'll be reaped this year!"

Okay, truth is, and don't tell anyone, I can't fight, I know! Who'd have guessed it from my amazing muscular warrior like build. I'm also very afraid of ever getting reaped, obviously I could easily win it, but just in case, you know, playing it safe.

"Yes that would be interesting, of course, you don't want any cuts to ruin that charming face of yours!"

We ate the rest of the meal in thoughtful silence. Every now and then… Okay maybe every few seconds… I brushed my hand through my hair, making sure that it hadn't been messed up by the humidity in the air from the storm the previous night. Wow that was a huge storm, I totally spent the whole time out there, saving the homeless people from being hit by lightning and not weeping silently under my duvet, praying for the storm to end.

After we eat and clean up, well, I don't clean up but I watch aunt Mafilda do it. We head out of the house, striding down to town centre, along the way I bump into Antoine.

"Hey Leroy!" He shouts, tackling me and ruffling my hair. I let out a weird hysterical groan and hit him in the shoulder.

"Why do you always have to do that please don't touch my hair you know I don't like it!" I say way to high pitched with no pause, taking a deep breath after to calm down before I freak out. I get out my small pocket mirror and the small golden metal comb that my aunt presented me with a week ago, a birthday gift, and comb through my hair till it's as beautiful as usual.

"Whatever bud, so, who's betting that one of the Dilworth's gets reaped? Wouldn't that be a laugh, a victor's child reaped. Oh man!" He chuckled,

I'd never really met the Dilworth's, but alongside my family, Antoine's family- The Hans- who'd become rich through selling mining equipment, and the mayor, they were the richest family in the district. Not that they actually worked, but the mother had won the Games years ago and they'd lived comfortably ever since.

"What's the betting it's that Shannie girl? The short redhead, that would be interesting!" I join in, she was the only Dilworth's name I actually knew…

After too short a time we approach the village centre where the scene for the Capitol viewers have been set. We were late, which was no different to usual, and Malone Coliblue was smiling at the camera and the square was in silence.

"The girl with the lucky duty of fighting this year is…" She takes a piece of paper from the many which inhabit the large glass ball in front of her.

"Shannie Dilworth!"

There were gasps, I was quite pleased with my guess and even Antoine leaned in and said "Nice one.", which in truth got us some dirty looks…

_Shannie Dilworth POV_

I don't believe what I've just heard, I turn to my sister who's in tears, and suddenly fill with butterflies.

I'm scared.

Not like the same kind of scared I was with the storm, or with spiders, but the kind of scared when you've been given a death sentence. Terrified, Petrified, those two words sum up exactly how I feel.

I take a few deep breaths and slowly make my way through the crowd, who part as I approach, some looking at me with sorrowful, pitiful expressions, and some avoiding looking at me completely. I walk onto the stage and feel the hot of tears trying to make an appearance but hold them down, I may be scared but I'm tough, I can't show it.

"Any volunteers?" I barely register the voice talking beside me. When I hear this I only pray that my sister doesn't volunteer. She stands the same chance that I do, and those chances are very slim.

No one volunteers, to my dismay. I accept my death as if it were embracing me, but I still have time left, and I need to make the most of it.

My thoughts are interrupted suddenly by a high pitched scream and plenty of laughter, I look into the crowd to see Crown Leroy looking terrified and people around him laughing. Both two things seem strange, for one, Leroy was the most conceited beings to walk this earth, and wouldn't ever look terrified in case it ruined his _reputation_ or whatever you called it, secondly, people don't laugh at a reaping.

I realise as I look at Malone who's holding a slip of paper, that Crowns name must have been called. Despite the situation, I end up smirking a little. No one deserved to go into the Hunger Games, but if I had to choose I would pick that guy. I tend to avoid him and his friend, Antoine, they're as bad as each other and if you're not a supermodel then all they'll give you is grief.

_Crown Leroy POV_

Play it cool. Play it cool.

Okay, the scream may not have been cool. I mutter some expletives under my breath to everyone laughing around me then shake it off. Planting what I like to call my 'suspicious smirk' on my face and using my best strut propel myself to the stage. I look back once and see Antoine laughing with all the other pathetic lower class. Wow that guy's arrogant, what a bad friend.

I walk onto the stage where Dilworth and Malone are standing, and go to the spot where Malone directs me to stand, when I stand there I look at the camera and grin, the wink.

Definitely playing it cool.

I keep my grin plastered on my face as Malone asks for volunteers and no one does, and when the reapings rapped up, even off camera when I get half dragged by peacekeepers into a random building I'd never really taken notice of before.

Inside I'm panic stricken, but I can't let that show through, even if maybe –obviously this maybe is a 0.0000001% chance- I die, I have to be looking good from beginning to end.

**Okay I seriously loved writing Crown with his arrogance. **

**Every spot is taken now! Thanks every single person for submitting even I couldn't fit them into the story!**

**I'll introduce sponsoring over the next few chapters too!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	8. District 5 Reapings

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter and once again thanks for the wonderful reviews and pms!**

**I'll introduce the sponsor points in the next chapter!**

**Meet District 5's Terra and Javed!**

_Javed Grissol POV_

I sit in my Grandfathers library in one of the more comfortable chairs, reading my third book of the week. It was on my favourite topic. The Old Age before the rebellion.

Don't you think it would be interesting, if life was still like that? If hierarchy hadn't consumed every single person's life to such an extent where people are caged in separate districts with their sole purpose is to do whatever their districts signed up for. I wonder what it were really like, there are barely any books in the whole of the country which have information on what it was like back then. This is the only one that I know of in District 5, and I'd read it exactly 17 times, scanning every page, taking in all the information on there.

My biggest dream is to travel, travel to another continent to see what the worlds like outside of this place, there has to be more, surely, the entire earth can't be as cruel as this? Maybe it is just like here was before the rebellion. Free will, proper schooling, a hopeful non dead end future? That would be the most incredible thing.

After approximately twenty seven minutes of reading I checked my watch, 7.05. I wonder if father or Ceecee will be up.

My family is me, my grandfather, my father and Ceecee, my twin sister, we've lived with grandfather since me and Ceecee were born as my mother died when giving birth. We're a close knit family, and Ceecee is my best- and only- friend.

I mean it's hard being only thirteen and possibly the most academically smart boy in the district, especially with my pale skin, neatly cut mousy hair and the massive framed glasses I have to wear. I get bullied, which isn't really a surprise, and people don't particularly want to be around me or be friends with me because they'd probably get bullied too.

Ceecee doesn't care about that, and people wouldn't bully her anyway, she's one of those people that are extremely nice till you hurt her or a friend, then she turns crazy, it's respectable and scary all at the same time.

I spend most of my time reading, fiction, non- fiction, you name it and the chances are I've read it, my grandfather owns supposedly the third biggest library in all the districts, except he tries and keeps it as secret as possible, you need a code to get into it that only our family know. I can understand why, the knowledge in here is unimaginable, I've been reading books out of here since I was four and I haven't even gotten a tenth of the way through them. Considering I read maybe six to eight books a week, depending on size and subject, that's a big library.

Reading is my lapse, it takes me somewhere away from here, it gives me knowledge that very few people in this district have. For example I know about geography, it's practically against the law to distribute any information that there's even more to the world than this place. Also the rebellion, people aren't supposed to talk about it, but I've ready many books on the rebellion itself. It's amazing some of the stuff you can read.

I read until I get to page 272, then put my bookmark in the book and leave it on the table, the time now is 9.03, and I have to get to the reaping soon, so for now I should stop reading I suppose. I get dressed in what I like to think of as my smartest clothes, but in reality it makes me look like more of a bookworm than usual. Then go to join my family in the kitchen as we sit and have our last meal before the reaping together. All of us eat in silence, which was the same as last year, that doesn't surprise me though, seeing as me or Ceecee could be picked, even if it's very unlikely as both of our names are only in twice, unlike many poor district children.

_Terra Sykes POV_

"Terra, get up!" I hear the whiney voice of my cousin Adrian from the other side of my door. I'm already up, I always am at this time, I've been up for a while, making finishing touches to the solar panels which I've spent the last week making, tomorrow I'll go out and sell them, hopefully get a good amount of money. If that happens I can add it to my savings and maybe I'll have enough to get out of this house finally.

It's not that I don't like this house. I live with my aunt, Mary, I mean, she can be scary strict at times but that was just how she was brought up, she's a really nice person when you don't go against her. My uncle, Jimmy, is out working a fair bit, and is quite irresponsive and gruff at times, but he has a good heart. These two I can put up with, it's when you have to live with Adrian, my ten year old spoiled brat of a cousin, which drives you crazy.

I live with my aunt and uncle as when I was a few months old, my parents were drafted off to be peacekeepers. I see them around occasionally but they don't always work in this district, I don't really know them, nor, as bad as it may seem, care for them. I don't have any hard feelings towards them for leaving me here, they had literally no money and when I came along it got even worse, so they needed to get money and they did that by signing up to peacekeeping. My aunt was middleclass, but had money, and was happy to welcome me into their home. For the first seven years it was a healthy place to grow up, until Adrian came along and controlled his parents manipulatively.

"I am up!" I shout at the door and Adrian stalks in. "What do you want?"

He sighs "You have to help me pick what outfit to wear to the reaping!"

"No, no I don't, why are you even going? You're too young to be reaped!" I roll my eyes. Okay, at this point I probably seem like a bit of a cold hearted person, but I'm honestly not! I just despise my cousin so much. I dislike spoiled people, alongside careers- who are also very spoilt, not too forget the capitol either! They're evil people who like nothing better than to kill people.

"Well, mummy told me I should go down and support you, trust me, I'm not best pleased either, I'd rather be doing anything else than something that involves helping you." He smiles and stomps out of the room. "Come help, now!" I probably should have mentioned that his feelings towards me are completely mutual. We just don't get along.

I sigh and back away from my desk, slowly dragging myself out of my room, along the corridor and into his room. His room is giant in comparison to mine, this was Mary and Jimmy's room, but when he was four he demanded to have the biggest bedroom in the house and screamed and cried until he got exactly what he wanted, which was no different to the norm, really. He was standing in front of his cupboard holding up two suits, one in each hand. They both looked expensive and too smart for a snotty ten year old.

"The black one with the red tie." I groan, in truth, the other one probably would have suited him better, it was more casual, but if I could inflict some form of difficulty into his life it makes me feel that I can put up with him just that tad more.

"Alright, so the other one then." He says with a snooty grin. Darn this kid was smarter than I thought.

"Whatever, why did you even ask for my help?" I snap.

"I don't know, just wanted to make your life a little difficult this morning." He's still got that stupid grin on his face, if he were my age I'd hit it off…

I walk out of the room and down the stairs, and without saying a word to my aunt or uncle walk out, not that they'd be too worried. I walk over to the park opposite my house, and not too my surprise Dani and Sparrow were sat chatting. Dani was my best friend, we've been best friend since our first day of school, as we were sat next to each other in every class. Sparrow was my other friend, she's always smiling, even now, despite that it's reaping today.

"Hey guys, where's Alayna and Trish?" I ask, Alayna and Trish are my two other close friends, the five of us are some form of 'friendship circle' we're so tight knit and never keep secrets from each other. Every reaping day for seven years we've gathered at this park, chatted to pass the time then walked down to the city centre together, all whispering good lucks to each other as our capitol representative Lola Peartree draws a slip of paper from the ball, so far, none of us have ever been picked, we've been very lucky, but we still have two more reaping's to suffer through.

"They should be here soon, even you were late, we were worried that no one else was gonna come." Sparrow says with her dazzling smile, lying back on the grass as though nothing that may risk our lives is happening today. I don't see how she's so relaxed all the time, I honestly envy her for it at times, especially times like today.

"Ah sweet, what were you guys talking about?" I ask with interest, wanting something to take my mind off the reaping and off Adrian.

"How many times our names are going in this year," Dani says grimly, unlike Sparrow, she's just as tense about the reaping as I am. "Mines in ten, I had to get tesserae again this year, sales haven't been up." Dani's family owned a corner shop that sells supplies to the power plants dotted around the district, sometimes they get great sales and some years they don't, depends on the capitol and such.

"My names going in twelve, no biggy!" Sparrow sings,

"Mines in seven, unsurprisingly." I say, extremely grateful for my economic situation.

Eventually Trish and Alayna joined us and we made our way slowly down to the centre, laughing as much as we could. When we got there we all said good luck as Lola Peartree walks onto the stage…

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, and what a wonderful morning it is." She says with a fake smile etched into her just as fake face. "As you are all aware, today is reaping, this means that one lucky boy and girl get to fight to the death, and represent their district doing so! Now, shall we get started!"

It wasn't a question, a statement. She walks over to the bowl of names and picks one out of the girl bowl.

"The lucky girl this year, is…"

Almost every girl in the district holds their breath, hoping against hope that it's not them.

"Terra Sykes!"

Shock, that's the main thing that I feel right now, I don't really know what to do, I feel myself taking step after step towards the stage. I look back once, not at my friends, but I spot out Adrian in the crowd, and whilst my Aunt and Uncle are looking grim, he's stood there _smiling_, genuinely too, not a fake, supportive smile but a giant stupid grins covering his spoilt face.

_Javed Grissol POV_

I don't know how anyone could not cry as they take their walk of death up to the stage, I mean, maybe they won't die, but there is a one in twenty four probability that they will survive, which, you know, is pretty slim.

I see the girl, Terra, walk up to the stage. I don't know her, but I've seen her around, she's too old for me to be in her year, so I never went to school with her. She has curly long golden brown hair that's tied back, with freckled, pale skin, not as pale as mine, but still paler the most. She looks shocked and hurt, but she doesn't seem terrified, nor is she crying.

"And now the boy to accompany her!" Lola sings, then takes a name from the glass bowl beside the girls one.

"Javed Grissol!" She shouts gleefully.

Nerves take over me and I'm trembling with fear. I feel seriously faint and almost fall to the ground, the only thing that stops me is two peacekeepers who hold me and half push and half drag me towards the stage, they shove me onto it and I fall.

I lay there crying, helplessly, I can hear other cries and look up to see my family are crying too. I sit up, still weeping, when Lola tries to comfort me, patting my shoulder, but this only makes me cry harder.

I'm only thirteen, I've got my whole life ahead of me, and me, and everyone else in the district know that I can't do it, I can't survive.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks everyone for reading,submitting etc! :D **


	9. District 1 Reapings

**Okay, meet District ones Xeno and Jacinda**

_Xeno POV_

You may think that a person like me, a tall, thin, quiet redhead, might not be dangerous. That's my advantage in life, this is District 1, and although everyone may be dangerous, I may just be the most dangerous of them all.

I stick to the shadows, my black trench coat helping me to blend in, edging my way along the side of the building, turning corner upon corner till I see him, the man that is now my prey, the target. Making no sound or no signal that I am nearby I follow his every step, running, watching, walking, whatever it takes to keep up with this man. He is a serious threat to the district, growing and dealing all sorts of illegal things, and by doing so he has hurt, and killed many people, and now it's my job to kill him.

I don't know his name, his age, or anything else about him, I don't need or want to know, all I know is I have a job to do and I aim to do it. I watch him enter a 'abandoned' warehouse. Well, it's not so abandoned anymore. I wait many slow passing minutes, not moving an inch, till I follow suit and enter the building. One man is standing guard at the door but he doesn't even manage to realise I'm there before he's lying cold on the floor in a pile of his on blood.

The building was huge, with huge metal boxes piled high, forming some kind of unintentional maze. I sneak through it, sneaking is now my life, I cannot go walking without being noticed, as is the case with any person, no matter what your profession.

"Look, I need that sorted now!" I hear a voice speaking aggressively. Climbing on top of a metal cargo box I peer round, I see the man, speaking to a young girl, maybe age ten, who's cowering over piles and piles of plants, I don't need to say what the plants are, but they certainly aren't legal.

"I'm sorry sir! My brother fell horribly ill a few days ago and is only getting worse, I haven't been here long today." The young girl whimpers. The man picks her up by the scruff of her collar.

"I don't pay you to be late, I don't pay you to not do work, I don't care about you, I care about my reputation." He says so quietly I almost miss it, and with that he picks up a dagger, the girl see's it and bursts into tears. For many people this would be a horrific thing to see, I'm not like those people, I've seen that kind of thing many times in the past, it doesn't faze me, just disgusts me. I jump down from the boxes and run up behind the man, shoving him to the ground hard and he drops the young girl who scampers away, running to the far corner of the opening. I put my trusty ropeblade to his throat.

"People like you should never be born." I whisper. I feel his struggle, his pulse against my dagger holding hand, he knows he can't escape me, I know it too. I've been training all my life to kill efficiently and quickly, I have no emotions, I have no mercy.

When my business is done I walk over to the young girl.

"Don't work for people like that. Next time you won't be so lucky." I say quietly and hand her a small bag of coins, before turning on my heel and walking off, I do a quick check of the building, but it seems that this man didn't have such good security after all.

I reach a small office building and walk straight in, they really need to lock their doors here…

"Ah Xeno, I trust it went well?" Says one of the men sitting at a desk, dressed in a black suit to formal for sitting in an office. I nod and he smiles dazzlingly, flashing all of his sparkling white teeth.

"Ah brilliant, well, here's your payment." He hands over a large bag of coins which I take and put in my trench coat pocket.

"You're not a man of many words, are you, Xeno?" He swivels left and right on his chair, looking me up and down.

"Only when needed to be," I reply. He chuckles,

"So, how old are you again?"

"Eighteen." I reply. My age is one thing I know about myself, along with my first name. My father abandoned me when I was four, I don't recall what he looks like nor do I recall my last name. Growing up in an orphanage did not suit to my taste, so when I was eight I ran away, I grew up on the street, training myself to become someone who could not be intimidated, I was sick of being intimidated. Then when I was thirteen I started hiring myself out, killing people who people wanted me to kill, good or bad, as long as I got paid for it and I got to kill someone I was happy.

"Well, I wish you luck for the future." He says, before turning back to a pile of paperwork.

I walk through the streets unseen, till I find a darkened alleyway, I've slept in better places, but it was getting late so that would have to do. I find a ditch to hide myself in and lay there, looking at the stars, I was lucky if sleep came to me, it never seemed to these days, I just lay awake, or worked, either were common. I didn't have much to think about or any friends to talk to, assassin's don't need friends. I just passed the time with thinking, about what I'm not entirely sure, it varied.

One thing is that I never thought about anyone I killed, I didn't need to, I didn't feel remorse or guilt, I just killed, it's my job. I know I'm a monster, and that doesn't worry me, as I have an advantage, I know how to stay alive. I may even make the mistake of thinking I'm invincible, but that would be such a grave mistake, one that could get me killed, I may be ambitious but I'd never let my strengths get to my head.

So I just laid there, the entire night, occasionally throwing my rope blade at the billboard opposite me then reaching over to collect it, but sleep never came, that was how most of my nights went.

_Jacinda Rhenser POV_

I lie in the orphanage, looking up at the dull grey ceiling. Everything here seems dull, well, everything here is dull. From the dull blue carpets to the peeling walls, nothing was motivational or whatever it is people thing orphans need.

I've just gotten back from a hard training session at the local academy, the one that most people attended if they didn't have a training ground in their home. It may not be the most fancy but if you go at the right time… In my case I started training at 4am, like usual, and finish at 9am, it is virtually empty until 7ish, meaning I can make the most of training time, I try to train more than five hours a day when I can but it gets hard, especially fitting in all my duties, academics and dancing.

Because I train so hard I don't work, I think the orphanage is counting on me volunteering and winning the Hunger Games, as they pay all me fees for using the training academy. This may not seem like a big deal but the orphanage doesn't give any money to anyone, in fact they try to make money out of us, getting us to do menial jobs such as weaving baskets and anything else they can think of to sell. If we don't co-operate they'll beat us. That's happened to everyone here at least once in the past.

Alongside training I dance, I've been dancing before my parents were killed. The Capitol have even expressed interest into taking me to there to have me as a dancer. If that were the case I would accept straight away. Not because I like the Capitol, in fact, I hate it. More because if I did the Capitol favours they can do me favours, like saving Opal, my younger sister.

Opal is a sweet, kind girl who would never hurt a fly; she also was diagnosed with leukaemia when she was a baby. The capitol could easily cure her, but have no interest to as she's only an orphan in their eyes.

How did we become orphans? Well, when I was eight and Opal was four peacekeepers suspected our family were rebels. That wasn't shocking as we came from a long line of rebels, although we weren't ourselves. As the peacekeepers and the Capitol had their suspicions they murdered our parents and shipped us off to the orphanage. Since then me nor Opal have ever been adopted.

Because we're part of an orphanage, our social standing isn't great, not that I care or anything, but even so, ever since I was orphaned I was bullied, I tried not to let it get to me and I never showed them if it did, only Opal has ever seen me cry. I trust her with my life and would do anything to save her. I also don't have any friends outside of the orphanage, except Jasper, no one would ever be seen with an orphan.

Jasper is my boyfriend, he's seventeen, a year older than me, he's so loving and supportive, also very protective. He comes from a wealthy family so our relationship is kept on the down low, especially from his family, like some kind of forbidden love scenario you see in movies.

My other friends are Precious, who's fourteen and rebellious, wild, loyal and fierce, she gets the most bother from the orphanage because she gives them things to bother about, and Crystal, who's also fourteen but so different to Precious, she's quiet, an amazing artist and devoted bookworm. They came to the orphanage six years ago, and us and Opal have formed a strong friendship since.

Despite being District one, where everyone thinks you're spoilt and wealthy, I like to think I have a good heart, so do many district ones contrary to belief. People never look into our background story and just focus on our victory and brutality in the games. Although I come along with some stereotypical District One attributes, I'm sarcastic, cunning, fiercely protective and many other things which might make me appear violent. I lie a lot, and get found out about every now and then, usually I lie to protect Opal or my friends, as it's now become a little bit of a habit. Although as a child I've been stabbed in the back by ones I love or ones I hate I keep positive, pouring all of my negative energy into my training.

I eventually get myself off my bed, drawing my eyes away from the dull ceiling to the just as dull surroundings. I'd missed breakfast but hadn't cared too much. I got ready for reaping, putting on my best clothes, not that I really had nice clothes, budget wasn't really extravagant on clothes here, but I make do with what I've got.

Heading downstairs I join Precious and Crystal, who have taken part in reaping before but still get nervous about it, although Precious was prancing around claiming that if she gets picked she'll cut off all the other careers heads in their sleep. Which I don't doubt in the slightest…

Then I see Opal, who's first reaping is this year. She's sat in her wheelchair, fazing off into space, she wears a grim expression and I don't blame her, reaping is never a fun occasion and your first reaping is always the worst for any person, of course, unless you get picked, then that would happen to be your worst.

The orphans who qualify to be in reaping all walk down to the centre together where we get registered, then enter. Other districts are quite relaxed about reaping, but district one are not one of those districts, we have to separate off into boy and girl sections, also in age order from youngest at the front to oldest at the back. Luckily I get to stay with Opal due to her condition, so we stand a little to the side of the girls, watching the horrors unfold.

As the representative from the capitol rants about how exciting the games are I study Opal. She's pale, sickly pale, but that isn't that surprising as she is sick, she seems to be getting a lot paler lately, too. She's very skinny, just like I am, in the orphanage we don't get much to eat, so all of us are pretty skinny. She has wispy white blonde hair that just brushes her shoulder, which is practically the opposite of my long brown curly hair that reaches my waist. We both share the same round face and deep dimples, also the same blue-green eyes.

I realise just then what I have to do. I look down at my shaking hands and then look up suddenly, tip toeing to see if I can spot Jasper, but he's buried deep in the crowd. I bring the hand with the promise ring on it, the one Jasper had offered to me only yesterday, to my face, brushing the cool metal against my warm skin. Hopefully I can see him again.

"The lucky lady who will get to participate in this years games is…" The representative crows, rummaging a scarily pale hand through the slips of paper, eventually withdrawing a name.

"Melanie Courtez!"

A young dark skinned girl with beautiful dark hair shakily walks up to the stage, crying her eyes out. All of the older, stronger district one girls are bristling, just waiting for the representative to ask for volunteers, some eighteen, who wouldn't get another chance to compete.

"Any volunte-"

"I volunteer!" I shout, before anyone else can intercept, I'm shocked that I say it, not really thinking that I would but in a way it was automatic instinct. Many others seem shocked, too, with hundereds of faces turning towards me and Opal, some look at me in disgust, which makes no difference to usual. Some look at me with respect, which is a look I haven't received in a long time.

I walk up to the stage, trying to seem as confident as any normal career would seem. Where I meet the terribly dressed representative, who now I'm closer to I realise it's a man, dressed in a suit but with a lot of women make up on which made him look gaunt and reminded me of a corpse.

"And your name, dear?" He says, putting one of his vile hands on my shoulders,

"Jacinda Rhenser!" I spit, trying to come across as violent as any other career.

If I can win this, I can get enough money, and enough respect, to get my sister cured. I can use my winnings, all of them if needs be, and get her the treatment I need. I believe I can win it, I've even been training all my life to do so.

"Now, the boys!" The corpse shouts, picking out a name from the glass bowl in front of him. Opening it he reads.

"Roland Browly!"

"I volunteer." A voice seems to whisper from the voice, but it projects across the whole crowd.

"Oh, uhm.." The representative says, obviously taken aback. "Come on up then!"

The crowd parts to reveal a tall, lanky boy in a long black trench coat.

_Xeno POV_

I had walked up to the stage emotionless. I didn't register the hundereds of eyes staring at me in bewilderment, even the slight chuckles from the men and whispers of _him? He can't win. Who even is he?_

"Name?" A voice asks me, I don't turn to look.

"Xeno."

"Xeno?" She replies with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Just Xeno."

The crowd are silent, except various sniggers.

I decided to volunteer, not for me or rights or superiority or even to win.

I volunteered to Kill.

**DUN DUN DUUUN. Okay I like Xeno, he's not your traditional career but still has there motives.**

**Also i'm going to thank TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity for Jacinda, and for giving me a different idea on the careers, saying that we should really look into their back story before judging them.**

**So, sponsors...**

**Well, I didn't really know how to go about this, but I have some good ideas after thinking about it for the past few days...**

**Originally I wasn't going to do sponsorship points until the games had actually begun, but, I have some that will help me and be quite good fun.**

**Although you can gain points now, you can't give anything to any tribute until the games have begun. Also anyone can gain sponsor points!**

**Okay I need costumes, both chariot and interview. I have a few for some characters but even so, it'll be fun to hear what some peoples ideas are!**

**All you need to do is PM me with a district and what you think those characters could wear, you don't need to specify if it's for chariot or interview as I'll sort that myself if they get used. You can only enter with three ideas for three districts, and I will choose my favorite idea for each district and whoever came up with that idea will receive 5 sponsor points, which is an awesome head start for your character/the character your routing for when they start the games! **

**Also every review will count for 1 sponsor point, but you can only get that per chapter, so no spamming reviews! xD**

**Hope everyones cool with that! Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone for reviewing!**


	10. District 11 Reapings

**Hey guys! Okay, i'm apologising in advance, I really struggled writing aspects of this chapter, so sorry if it's a bit, jumpy!**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**

**Remember every review counts for 1 point (per chapter!)**

**District 11's Surin and Angus!**

_Angus Rider POV_

"GUS!" I hear Sonya shout, wow, she's here early. I jump out of bed and quickly change, brush through my sandy blonde hair and run down the stairs, standing there is the most beautiful girl. Sonya has been my girlfriend for seven months now, and all my friends say I've been completely smitten from day one. I know she doesn't truly love me, she just loves my money, but I'm not complaining, she's the nicest, most beautiful human being… Oh shut up I'm not smitten!

"Gus are you really wearing that to reaping?" She states, giving a disgusted look at my jeans and t-shirt I was currently wearing. "Come on, I'm sure you have something, a bit more… _rich_ looking."

"Sure thing boo" I swoon, before giving her a light kiss and charging up the stairs, finding my casual tux, squeezing my slightly stocky build into it, then prancing back down. "Better, dear?"

"Yup, it'll do." She says, before turning on her heel and walking out the door, hand gesturing me to follow. "Hey, Gus, what would you do if I get reaped?" She suddenly stops just outside the house turning to stare at me in a way which states 'think about your answer very carefully'.

"Of course I'd try to bribe someone to volunteer, maybe money for their family, you know I wouldn't let you go into that arena." I smirk, obviously I could more than likely persuade someone to volunteer in her place, almost everyone in this district would do anything for money.

"Awesome. Just checking…" She turns back and starts walking, I pant as I keep up with her fast pace, it's like she's power walking, does she really want to reach the reaping that quickly.

We walk (well, by walk I mean practically run) out of Victors village. Nineteen years ago, the year before I was born, my mother had been reaped for the Hunger Games and won, she'd been eighteen. She never really talked about it but father sometimes told me about it, how she found a dagger, as before she'd worked in the local butchers she was quite skilled with a knife, although she didn't fight until the end, hiding out and living off of the land, then she made her move.

To me the Games seem like the worst thing imaginable, I mean, I can probably win, especially with my mother as a mentor, but, it's still brutal, violent and everything else imaginable.

The Games definitely had an effect on mine and my family's life, though. For one, the money, and also the attitude we have, I admit, I can be arrogant, even more so as an only child, so is my father.

My fathers a good guy, funny, likes rough housing, although he treats me well I'll always be burdened with how I know how he always wanted a daughter, not a son, but I can cope with it all.

Sonya and I make our way to the centre, hand in reluctant hand, we pass by some children who are also going to the reaping, looking riddled by nerves and some are even crying… Cowards. There's the slimmest chance you can get picked, although some people have their names in over forty times, the older ones who come from poor families.

When we reach the centre we marvel at the set, the stage towers above everyone, and there are giant cameras rigged to walls. Altogether it is a beautiful sight, even if it's deadly. Even I couldn't afford to pay for something as extravagant as this to be set up.

_Surin Lee POV_

_"Now time to pick the lovely boy who will be joining Janice Way!" Roella Parfle shouts joyfully to the crowd, next to poor Janice, who looks terrified and appears to be holding back tears. It took a lifetime for Roella to pick a piece of paper, her make up running from the sweat on her face, I'm presuming it's cause by the layered frock she's adopted for the occasion, it's not only an ugly shade of pink but big enough to make getting through doorways difficult. Eventually she picked out a neatly folded piece of paper and unfolded, smiling to the crowd._

_"Darian Charter!" _

_I run to intersect him stepping out on the pathway, hugging him tight._

_"Don't worry, Surin," He says, smiling weakly. "I can do this, I'll get back for you." _

_He hugged me tight and let go._

Now I'm on my way to the reaping, a year after the disaster that has scarred me for the past year. I hold Su-oh's hand, he's only three and doesn't really understand what's going on, he giggles and pulls on my hand, pointing at one of the capitol camera men, who are dressed in polka dot pantsuits, and have 'Camera Crew' shaved into their hair, I barely manage to hold back the amusement, knowing this wasn't the time. He doesn't understand the concept of the Hunger Games or the difference between Districts and the Capitol yet, he didn't even show sadness when we were told our mother had been killed by peacekeepers, but he was only three months old at the time.

We have yet to suss out why mother was killed by peacekeepers, she never rebelled or did anything bad, we just reckon she was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Alongside me stumbles my father, Kang, he keeps saying things but I don't really register them, I'm feeling pretty numb, which isn't really a surprise. Since my mother's passing he succumbed to alcohol, becoming an alcoholic, all the time. Because of this I have had to care for my young brother, which stops me from getting a job, or returning to school. Before mother had died, father had loved martial arts, and had even taught me quite a bit.

This year my name would be in twenty five times, we aren't in the best economic situation in district eleven and although we get plenty of fruit from harvesting, we need tesserae to keep us going.

_"You've got two minutes." The peacekeeper proclaims before opening the door to reveal Damian. I run in and hug him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder._

_"Hey, don't cry!" He says, pulling me away and holding me by his shoulders, _

_"You can do this Damian, I know you said that earlier but I have faith in you, here." I hold my hand out, offering him a shell on a piece of string. "You can wear it as your chosen item, it's from Lili, too."_

_He smiles and took it off me, sliding it over his head. "Thank you," _

_"You're my best friend. You know that, I don't know what I'd do without you, so you better get back! Okay?" I laughed weakly, nudging him._

_"I promise." He says. Before I know what's happening he pulls me in for a kiss, I feel warm all over and never want it to end, it's awkward but so right both at the same time. He pulls away and smiles again._

_"I've always wanted to do that, Surin, and, I will make it back, just you wait."_

When we reach the centre which is filled with young boys and girls, all of whom are waiting nervously in their groups of friends, waiting to be reaped. I hug my father and Su-oh and walk over to the crowd, where I see Lili, waiting impatiently.

"Honestly, how long do they have to drag this out for!" She shouts at a young girl who looks slightly bewildered "I have to get back to work."

Despite everything I laugh, Lili is a district merchant, and makes pretty good money out of it, she's a determined person and sets out to achieve her goals, she's been my lifeline this year, I don't know what I'd do without her.

"Hey Lili!" I say, and she turns from the girl who instantly scampers away to join her friends. "Keeping up well?"

"Surin! I'm fine, but honestly, you're late, you haven't had to put up with the quarter of an hour speech Roella Parfle has been spurting out to the crowd. It's all tosh!" She says exasperatedly, I turn to the stage and see she's right, Roella's stood there, grinning at the crowd and talking about the history of the games, or something like that…

_It was the third day of the Games, Damian had been a strong contender, killing two careers in the bloodbath before grabbing some weapons and running off to the hills that are littered around the arena. _

_I was proud, well, happy to see he was alive, not proud that he was killing people. I'm watching the afternoon take of Game highlights when I have to watch his death._

_The District One girl, the only surviving career left, had speared him through the back when he was collecting water. Not even aware of what was going on, not even going down with a fight._

_That crushed me, his death made me cry for days, I refused to watch the games after that. Even when Janice had won after battling the District one with a sword she had dipped in lethal poison. One cut and the District One girl went down. Making Janice victor._

"Okay ladies and gentlemen!" Roella cries to the silent, nervous crowd. "Time to pick a young lady who'll go into the games!"

She puts her hand into the glass bowl and withdraws a folded up piece of paper.

She unfolded it…

"Surin Lee!" She shouts,

I stand in complete shock, people turn to look at me, even move away from me, I turn to Lili.

"Lili, you have to look after my brother, promise me!" I cry, giving her a tight hug.

"Of course, Surin! Be back soon!" She says, in just as much shock as I feel.

I stumble up to the stage, putting in on my willpower not to accidentally trip over the stairs, or start crying.

"Any volunteers?" Roella crows. Of course, like every year, there are none. I have to look braver then I feel, for Damian, I put my head up, and try to make my expression… Less grim. Standing tall all I can do is hope that I won't faint or cry or do something that will deem me as weak. I spot my father and brother in the crowd, Su-oh waves, oblivious to the situation, and my father takes out his flask and downs all of it. I look away, at the stricken, relieved faces of all the other young girls who's fates have been saved for another year.

"And now onto the young gentleman…"

_Angus Rider POV_

Okay, now's the time, similar to every year, when I begin to get nervous, my stomach seems to be turning and filling with butterflies all at the same time. The girl, Surin, who's just been reaped, stands tall on the stage, although she has a confident demeanour she does look horrified.

I try not to look as Roella Parfle takes out a slip of paper, I try not to listen as she reads out the name.

"Angus Rider!"

As soon as I hear my name I burst out into tears, some people around me try to hold back laughs, and Sonya retches her hand away, looking at me crying with an expression of distaste.

"Stop acting like such a baby…" She whispers, embarrassed.

The crowd parts as I walk up to the stage, hot tears still stinging my eyes, when I reach the stage Roella looks at me in sympathy and pats me on the shoulder, I look over at Surin who nods at me, trying to comfort me I guess. Even trying to stay strong is hard.

"Any volunteers?" Of course, like almost every year, there are none, but that doesn't surprise me. So I just stand on the stage, in front of the whole of the district and the whole of the Capitol, crying like a baby.

**So there you are. I apologise to everyone for the awful kiss scene! I cannot do them! xD**

**So remember sponsor competition! For 5 points...**

**3 districts, any kind of chariot or interview outfit that reflects there district!  
The best one for each district will reward the author 5 points, so you can get up to 15!**

**I'll close it after the reapings!**

**Thanks everyone!**


	11. District 6 Reapings

**Hey guys!**

**The sponsor points so far go as such!**

**Catching Fireflies-1**

**Tory Story 93-1**

**AthenaGal01-2**

**Show-Out-2**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity-2**

**ThisAwesomeKid-1**

**Only two or three more chapters to get in your costume ideas for up to 15 sponsor points! Just PM me with the district and a brief description of what outfit they could wear for chariot/interview. Those who put some in for there character with the tribute form those outfits will also be considered if not all the districts are covered! +1 sponsor point for reviewing also!**

**Anywho! Meet District 6's Blaise and Charlize!**

_Charlize Valley Summers POV_

It's getting late, but, there is a promising kill nearby. I've been tracking this deer for well over an hour now, shooting any birds or squirrels that I find on my way, but the idea of venison for dinner is making my stomach growl in approval. I can even smell it, I just don't know where it is. I get my arrow ready, slotting the end of it to the string of the bow and pull back, keeping an eye out for any movement. I wait for two minutes before there is a slight rustle from a bush approximately five metres to my left. I whirl round and let go of the rope, the arrow goes whistling through the air before the beautiful thunk of it hitting its target is heard.

"Score!" I whisper, then go to search through the bush, there, lying cold dead is a young deer. It's eyes wide open, startled. I smile at the small victory; we'll be eating like royalty tonight!

I don't actually like killing, or violence. I would never have started hunting if I didn't absolutely need to. I've had to do it since I was twelve as my family was extremely poor, and although our money situation has gotten slightly better over the past few years, I still go out to provide for us, apparently the money I get from babysitting isn't enough to provide mine and my brother and sisters share in the household.

I clear up some of the blood from the wound of the arrow, but overall it was a clean shot. Then I proceed to tie the deer's legs together and sling the heavy load over my back. I struggle out of the forest and then slide the deer in the gap in the fence, which is now alive with electricity, unfortunately the electricity was switched on pretty much twenty three out of twenty four hours of the day. I spend the hour when it's off making a big enough hole to be able to slide through before or after hunting without getting electrocuted. I slide under after the deer and sling it over my back again.

Unfortunately because I have a deer and three squirrels slung over my back I have to take the long route home, avoiding the main streets that are littered with peacekeepers at this time of year, instead travelling along the alleyways and behind big factory buildings. I turn the corner to my home and instantly whip back round, and crouch in the shadows. In front of my house I can hear my Uncle and a peacekeeper talking.

"So you are sure she will be home soon?" The peacekeeper says in a monotone.

"Positive, she's often out with her friends until now!" I hear my Uncle reply, I must say, he's very convincing.

"So the rumours of her hunting are false?"

My uncle laughs and says "Charlize? Honestly, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She doesn't even know how to use any hunting equipment!"

The peacekeeper nods, convinced. "Alright then, good evening Mr Summers, see you at reaping tomorrow." Then he turns an walk away, after a couple of minutes I turn my head back round the corner and see my uncle staring right at me.

"Come on you nuisance! Get in!" He whispers. He seems in good spirits anyway so I sprint from the shadow of the building to my front door, my uncle slams the door behind him.

"That's the third time this month, honestly, you're going to get caught one of these days!" He says, shaking his head. "If you're not careful you may end up like your mother!"

I'm taken aback and I think he is too, I can instantly feel the anger swelling up.

"I'm sorry! That wasn't meant to come out like that…" He said almost as soon as he finished his last words.

"You know what; don't ever ask me to hunt again…" I say and slam the deer down on the kitchen table, I leave the room and my uncle begins to butcher it, it's late so we'll probably just have the squirrels for dinner, which is way better then soup so I'm pretty happy. I may be angry at my Uncle, but I'll get over it by the morning .

My mother had been killed by peacekeepers when I was eleven and my father was dead before I was even born. I had grown up in District 1 with my mother and my brother and sister, we had a great life and just like any other District 1 I had been training for the games since I was four, despite the fact that I'd never actually agree to be a part of them. Though my mother left us to return to her home district, and when the peacekeepers found out they hunted her down. After that we got moved to District 6, to the closest family member, Janus Summers, my uncle.

Janus had never had a wife nor kids of his own, so he welcomed us as a way to stop a lonely lifestyle, although he made me hunt to provide food for us all, he has been a kind man to us, and would never betray us.

Ever since I moved to District 6 it's been a mixed bag, I'm quite an optimistic person so it's been quite easy making friends, but there are some bitter people who dislike me due to me being previously from District 1. I don't know why, people say it's because they view District 1 as a strong, perfect, spoilt and violent District, which can be very true in some cases.

Once we've eaten dinner, I tuck my brother and sister in, Holly and Collin; there twins and they're nine years of age. I'm just lucky that they haven't reached the awful age when reaping begins, they still have a chance for things to change and the games to stop, but I don't see why that might happen. Maybe another rebellion? I doubt it.

_Blaise Tanner POV_

"So, we've been getting more and more recruits for the protest, it will happen until next year's reaping, though. We just need to get the weapons, and the correct approach to finalise it."

"Aye, sounds good to me!" I shout above the murmuring from the others at the meeting.

The meetings of the rebels take place every two weeks, a different location every time, this time thirty of us were squeezed into the Norman household, where one of my best friends, Lloyd, lived, in fact, all of my friends are part of the rebels, but my father and mother both run the meetings, there the heads of the rebels of this district and even get to go meet other district members once a year to discuss plans.

"You four!" My mother calls to Marc, Maddi, Lloyd and I, we go over to her and the room silences, everyone curious as to what are role will be. "You four will get to go into the centre tomorrow, you know that the rest of us can't go in as they aren't letting adults into the actual square anymore to watch the reaping, so you will search around, they have the same layout every year, try to find peacekeeper placements and cameras, we need to know the most effective places to file in."

All four of us nod, we're willing to help the rebels as much as we can.

"Stick in pairs, just in case." She says a little quieter. Then she turns away from us and back to addressing the small group.

"Okay, we'll meet again in two weeks, our house, where we'll start mapping out a route, and start thinking of smaller ways to help our district this year. Just think, this time next year we're going to make a difference!" When she says all this the group cheer and whoop.

The meeting clears up quickly and people are filing out of the house, returning to their homes. My parents say a quick thank you to the Normans before we leave and return home. As soon as I get in my parents herd me to my room, saying I need plenty of sleep for my 'mission' tomorrow. I lay in bed with sleep not coming to me despite my busy day. Every meeting day was busy, I was sent on all kinds of wild goose chases trying to get information from people and put together the meeting points of interest.

I've been involved in rebel work practically since I could speak, sometimes as message couriers and sometimes as distractions. All in all we seem to have the most successful rebel group in all the districts as we have actually made some kind of difference, we've managed to work our way into having half the amount of peacekeepers, so it's easier to carry out riots and any kind of rebel activity.

The rebels started here when my auntie had died in the hunger games, then my grandparents had got it all started, when they got too old to be able to get around they passed leadership down to my parents. It comes in handy, my oldest sister, Dawn, was saved by a stroke of luck when a girl had volunteered in her place. Later she found out that the girl was also a rebel to, and thought it was only right to save the leaders daughters. Unfortunately she wasn't victor in the games.

My aim as a rebel is to stop the games before my youngest sister; Dustin becomes a victim of reaping. Unfortunately we haven't been able to stop them before Delilah, my other sister, started taking part in the reaping but she's been safe so far. That's the same with me, I've been safe all these years and this year is my last. After this reaping I can return to my work of being a mechanic, and then I'll eventually be head of the rebels alongside Dawn.

I think long and hard and eventually, surprisingly sleep comes.

_Charlize Valley Summers POV_

Waking up on reaping morning is never a pleasant experience, I stay in a sullen mood all morning, even when I realise my uncles done a special breakfast for me. My mood is on a real low when there's a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Jan.

Jan Ceaser is my boyfriend, every year we walk down to reaping together and have done so since we were twelve, six years ago. Now it was our last reaping, and the capitol had for some reason banned family from coming into the reaping zone, only for this district. So we were going alone, meeting my best friends, Lola and Rakkus down at the centre. Even if I was an optimistic person reaping had a negative effect on me, but Jan cheered me up instantly, even if he wasn't in a great mood himself.

"I'm worried I'm going to get picked this year." I blurt out without thinking, Jan took my hand.

"You're not going to get picked, ok, stop worrying!" He stopped and with his other hand reaches into his pocket, withdrawing my necklace he gave me for our two year anniversary when we were fourteen. It is beautiful with a small heart that's got his name engraved on it. "I saw this in your hallway and picked it up, you always wear it and I thought you might have been so nervous you forgot."

"Aw Jan, thank you so much! I must have, that thing always makes me feel better." I smile and let him tie it round my neck, we walk the rest of the way together in comfortable silence.

When we get there Lola is already shaking violently with nerves. That's just her though, she gets nervous about almost everything and reaping is the worst of it. I go over and pat her shoulder, reassuring her how it's all going to be alright. Things are already getting started on the stage but I'm too busy comforting Lola to actually pay attention, but it was more than likely the normal Capitol rubbish.

Suddenly I can feel everyone's eyes on me, even Lola's, I look around as people start stepping away from me, singling me out from the crowd.

"Charlize Summers? Charlize?" I hear the call of the man on stage.

It suddenly hits me. I feel stunned as I walk up to the stage, not looking back at my friends. After only a few moments I calmly accept my fate, I change my posture and walk up to the stage more bravely. I even put a small smile to the others around me, who are looking grim, shouldn't they look relieved?

"Are there any volunteers?" The man calls from my side once I'm stood on the stage, I look out to Jan who is… crying? I'd never seen him cry before, I meet his eyes and smile.

There's silence, no one volunteers.

I try to stay positive about it, even though there's not a lot to be positive about.

_Blaise Tanner POV_

I'm snooping around the sides of the stage with Maddi, noting down the various peacekeeper and camera locations, when the girl is called. I pause momentarily and look at the girl. She is my age, I recognise her from classes when we used to go to school, she has strawberry blonde hair that's woven into a French braid that reaches just past her waist and she's very pale. Hugely different to my dark brown curly hair and tanned skin.

I quickly get back to returning to my work, only vaguely paying attention to my surroundings.

"Okay and now onto the males!" A man shouts from the stage. I note down the structure of the stage, for capitol work it's quite flimsy for easy packing up, appears to be made of wood apart from the metal top. There's also eight peacekeepers along stage, alongside three capitol people at the back, and then there's the representative at the front, hey, the slips of paper look flammable, if we could somehow get…

"Blaise Tanner!"

Ah crap.

I hand my notepad to Maddi before running into the midst of the crowd, people don't notice me till I'm there.

"Move then!" I grimace and people part so I have an easy route to the stage. I storm up the steps and glare and the representative who appears to cower. I then continue through to my place and just stare into space, blocking out the rest of the reaping and only realise it's over when I get nudged by a peacekeeper, who escorts me to the nearby building.

**Thanks like always for reading and reviewing!**


	12. District 3 Reapings

**I'm posting my chapter for tomorrow (if you're behind GMT) today! This is due to me being busy non stop tomorrow so i'll get no time to post it, so here we go! Hope you enjoy it :3**

**Meet District 3's Arianna and Pryce!**

_Arianna Michi POV_

Ever since my mother died a year ago, I've had a hard time getting along with my father. It's partially to do with the effect that mother's death had on him, making him distant, but mainly to do with him working so much that he can't make time for me. It's made me a different person, both my mother's death and the void between me and dad. I seem to be getting angry about un important things more and more often, also I've become quite depressed, not being able to spend time with my parents has made the past year very difficult.

I'm lucky I have Chris, Chris is my best friend and, like the movies, I have a huge crush on him. Also like the movies, he has a girlfriend. She's a nice girl but when I found out they were dating it only put me into a worse mood, that was only three months ago. Me and Chris still hang out and sometimes he brings his girlfriend Kristen along, but it's less and less often than before.

When I have no one around me I turn into a quiet, shy person, I hardly talk to anyone anymore, bar Chris. I don't know why I'm so awkward around people but it's just a trait of mine. I like to think of myself as a kind person, I'm also pretty smart, both academically and street smart. I usually need someone by my side to guide me to make me have a decent conversation with people, otherwise I'm just blunt without meaning too.

I've always had an average life, never really been poor with money so I've been lucky, seeing as almost three quarters of the district are far below the poverty line. I've got a pretty house with a garden, and most houses, especially in District 3, have gardens, it's usually the more farming districts like ten and seven who have the largest amounts of land per person, in districts like ours everyone is crammed together unless you have a good amount of money.

I wake up precisely an hour before reaping, which was quite lucky, I brush my dark brown hair and get in my reaping dress, a beige maxi dress. I look in the mirror, I definitely look like a shy person with my cute baby face and petite figure, my baby blue eyes and my long hair. I tied my hair back in some kind of aid to make me look older, but alongside the dress I still look like the young shy child I am, even though I'm thirteen which I suppose is quite young, I still somehow manage to look younger.

I go down the stairs to find a note from my father,

'Sorry hun, gone out, good luck at reaping! Love you Ari. X'

Well that was just so reassuring.

My own father wasn't even going to come with me to reaping.

I hate reaping and I hate Hunger Games, this will be the first time I have gone without my mother and father, this was due to mothers anniversary being in a week time, they even came with me despite I was an only child before last year when I qualified. The whole affair makes me deathly nervous, and I don't have the slightest idea of what I'd do if I actually got picked. I have never fought before and have never been good with weapons, much like every other kid in District 3. I mean, I'm good with some electrical stuff, but I doubt that would get me far during the games.

Once it was near enough to reaping time that I would miss most of the opening stuff, but not too late that I'd be beaten by peacekeepers, I head down to the centre. I notice that the closer I get the more capitol tainted the area is, the odd extra peacekeeper there, a small camera there. Soon things are overly colourful and scarily extravagant, with the huge stage looming at the front of the crowd and the huge representative laughing to the crowd, with no response she continues with what she was saying. From where I am I can't hear her amazingly but I can get gist that she's still going on about what an honour it is to be representing district 3 in the games, and also how the games are incredible blah blah blah yeh you get the picture.

I stand there awkwardly at the back of the crowd, trying to scan to see if I can spot Chris, he's the only person I could even think of talking to right now, but as hard as I look it comes to no avail. So I just stand there, I try to avoid contact of any kind with anyone standing nearby, and soon become enveloped by people as there are still late comers filing into the centre. I can hear the muffled voice of the large lady at the front saying she will pick the girl and shuffling towards the bowl cascaded with names, she picks out a name and reads it out. I don't quite catch it.

Everyone turns towards me, people start separating to make room for the path forward, I turn around quickly, seeing if theres anyone looking devastated.

Then I realise, it's not anyone else… It's me.

I don't realise what's happening and break down into tears, dropping to my knees. I can hear the murmured whispers from all around me and I shake violently, still sobbing into my hand. Within moments I feel hands pull me up and part drag me through the crowd, when I take my hands away from my eyes I see that peacekeepers have taken me to the stage. Here I stand crying in front of my whole district, some people start crying too, at seeing the sad sight.

I stand there, tears still falling down my face for the rest of the reaping, not thinking of what to do or what I can do to stop this fate.

I have no choice. I have to face my worst nightmare. I have to fight in the games.

_Pryce Alexander POV_

All my life I have felt that I don't fit in with my district, I have no interest in any kind of technology. I work as a Computer maintenance/technician and I'm not even good at it, I have to work though as our family would be in a lot worse money wise if I didn't. It's like I'm being forced into something I both dislike and am not even qualified to do. Although I've learnt some nifty tricks along the way it's still an awful job in awful conditions.

I was born in one of the many electricity plants in my district, honestly, that's a common story, there's so many of them that at least one in five people are born in there. My whole life has been in poverty, I spent most of my childhood trying to think up clever ways to scrounge up an extra few pennies for my family, I never really got anywhere with it but even one penny counts.

Eventually, when I turned ten, I realised just how little I liked poverty. In secret I began using all my spare time training, training to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

Seven years on and I'm still training, and this year I think it's time I volunteer, time to get out of this awful district.

I come to this conclusion whilst stood in the reaping crowd, with my best friend Mac. If I turn I know I'll be able to see my mother and father standing under the extended roof of the bakery, they are both overly soft spoke and avoid confrontation and crowds wherever possible. I didn't blame them for not staying with me, they've tried to give me everything they can in life even though we don't have much money.

I can see over the crowd as I'm quite tall, just above average for a seventeen year old. I have an athletic body type, which mainly built over training, but I'm still on the lean side, hence why I have the height I do. On the stage Melony Arbatro is crying out how amazing the Capitol is or something just as bad as that. Me and Mac snigger occasionally at the outrageous comments she's making, alongside the outrageous outfits both her and the other capitol people are wearing.

I like to think of myself as a confident individual, I'm optimistic and determined, not easily discouraged and I believe in myself, all of these things have basically carried me through life, if I wasn't so optimistic molehills would have become mountains for me. I can be quite assertive, I stick to my morals and principles, not easily swayed by others. I try to keep a clear outlook on life and reach my goals.

Melony goes to the glass bowl and picks up a name. My heart almost melts when a young girl is dragged to the stage by peacekeepers, she looks too young to even be able to be reaped, she's standing there, trying to keep brave but her tears keep flowing down her face. For almost every person in District 3 it is completely heart breaking to see this. This just proves how sickening the whole affair is. I've never had a real problem with it but moments like these makes me hate the Capitol with a passion.

Melony eventually goes over to the second ball, picks out a name.

"Lotus Reli!" She calls to the crowd, a grin as wide as a Cheshire cat's.

Another young one. A small boy, walks up to the stage, his head down low, tears dlowly drooping down his face, when Melony asks him something he barely mumbles a reply.

"Any volunteers?" She cries out to the crowd.

"I volunteer!" I shout.

I stand a good chance. I've trained with many weapons, I know my strengths and weaknesses. I work best with two handed daggers, I can find them first thing in the game. I know about plants and living off of the land, I can set traps, I know how to construct electrical traps from my work. I can make a base, lure people nearby and then find a way to kill them, if they haven't already been killed by my traps. I'm also really sociable, especially around new people, so I can hopefully make a strong alliance with people who are strong of mind as well as physically.

I think all of this whilst approaching the stage. Lotus walks up to me and hugs me. He seems about twelve and I have never met him in my life, but I hug back.

"Thank you." He muffles into my t-shirt and lets go. I wink at him before striding up to the stage. I shake hands with the representative, causing some capitol people to laugh. Before going to my place on the stage.

"Your name?" Melony flusters, obviously still taken aback at my handshake.

"Pryce Alexander." I say, I look over the crowd and spot my parents. They're stood open mouthed at me on stage. Their expressions are something like 'what the hell are you doing?!'. Making the situation lighter for them I smile and wave over to them. My mother suddenly goes very pale and looks if she's about to faint, I manage to hold back the amused expression. I also spot Mac, who's cheering and whooping and getting very dirty expressions for doing so.

"How come you're volunteering?" Melony asks, then turns her face towards the camera and grins her awful grin again.

"Because it means I can finally get out of District 3."

Everyone is completely silent.

I just stand there and smile until the reaping is over, people may be shocked. I have been training for this moment, and now I can get out of somewhere where I don't fit in.

**I apologise for the lack of speech in that chapter! **

**Remember, +1 sponsor point for reviewing per chapter, and +5 for costume submit if it's the best one for that district! (See two chapters ago for more details xD)**

**ONE MORE DISTRICT TO GO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ahem.**


	13. District 9 Reapings

**With half an hour to spare I fitted in this story today! WOO!**

**So hey guys, just thought I'd let you know that... THIS IS THE LAST REAPING YAAAAAAAAY!**

**So yeh thats made me quite happy. Ah now I can move onto the even more fun part!**

**Okay remember sponsor things! Look back at the last three chapters to find out more, buuuuut that will be stopping NEXT CHAPTER SO GET THOSE OUTFITS IN FOLKS! :)**

**Meet the last but not least District 9's Avis and Xavier!**

_Avis Clayton POV_

"Come on guys, the bakery shuts in seven minutes!" I shout to everyone. Their attention is practically snagged by the word bakery. Rocky looks at me in confusion and I just smile and pull out a bag of coins from the pockets of my ragged trouser.

"Got it for that necklace we found yesterday." I wink and everyone laughs.

People must think it's odd, seeing a group of six, seven to twelve year olds, running down the street, cheering and laughing over a small bag of coins. But that's become mine, and the rest of my family's life. We run into the bakery and drool over all the delicious cakes laid out in front of us, I pick out a loaf of bread, and a rather delicious looking iced Victoria sponge.

Tonight's feast has to be the best one we've had for a while. We all share the bread and dip it in the soup we get from a young lady who thinks it's awful we live out on the street, sometimes she gives us hot chocolate and cookies. Usually soup though. After the biggest dinner we've had in months we split the cake into six pieces, which leaves us all with quite a large portion of the stuff, and I nibble it slowly, savouring the taste. It's so much better than I ever remember it being.

You may be wondering why and how a bunch of young kids manage to survive out on the streets. Well, when I was four, I ran away from the orphanage because I got abused awfully, for four long years I lived it rough, growing up quicker then I should have, learning at such a young age to live off the street, begging for food or money or whatever I could get.

After the four years I returned to the orphanage for a visit, where I may have borrowed- permanently…- some clothes, food, and also five of the orphans there at the time, who over the next four years, became my family. I'm the oldest, therefore I kind of "run" the whole thing, and my second in command, Azayla, is eight. We spent our years scrounging up enough money and food to get by, learning to stick up for ourselves and even fight if it came down to it.

I hear a whistle coming from the 'watch tower' –we live in a specific alleyway, and the watchtower is a pile of crates we piled on top of each other in a way so that we can see them but they can't see us. I look at the others and notice Myrtle, the youngest, seven, must be on watch. I beckon for Azayla to follow and the rest to stay back and I run forwards.I pull my small pocket knife that I had taken from the orphanage when I visited out from my coat pocket. And ball my hand into a fist so it's fairly hidden.

"Stay back," I whisper to Azayla and she nods, stepping behind the crates. I walk past the watchtower and at the end of the alleyway I see Myrtle with her dagger out at a figure.

"What's going on here?" I ask myrtle who doesn't seem fazed what so ever,

"This guy wanted to talk to you, don't quite know what about, but I don't like the look of him." She says, not taking her eyes of the boy in front of her. Looking at the very overwhelmed person I would say he was around seventeen, maybe, but even though he was five years older than me he seemed unarmed and not exactly threatening.

"You don't like anyone, Myrtle, you can go, we've left cake for you!" I tempt. She grins wickedly.

"Whatever, don't let your guard down." She says running back down the alley.

"Never do!" I shout after her. I turn to the boy and look him up and down. He's wearing a long coat but he's scrawny, unfed, by the looks of it.

"What would you like?" I say in my menacing voice. He shuffles a bit and smiles weakly.

"We'd, well, we'd like to offer you a home." He waits for a response, but I don't react, so he carries on. "Well, my mother has seen you around, she knew your parents-"

"I'm not interested." I spat and took out my knife, pointing at him, he takes a step back and puts his hand in the air.

"What? I didn't mean to cause you trouble." He splutters, his eyes focused on the small knife pointed at his neck.

"I'm not interested in anyone that knows my parents, they abandoned me, I don't want anything to do with them." I say in one big rush.

"Bu-"

"Anything!" I shout, the anger bubbling inside of me. "Get lost, and don't come back."

He looks like he's about to say something, but then he turns and leaves, shouting behind his shoulder.

"Good luck in the reaping tomorrow."

_Xavier Venture POV_

I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror, all my clothes are crinkled and I have no time to iron them. My light brown wavy hair is still messy even after brushing it three times. After the late night I had last night I have huge bags underlining my brown eyes, if you look closer you can see my iris are lined with blue. I still have my tanned skin, and muscly figure but I do look quite dead this morning.

It doesn't really surprise me, I got into a fight last night. I don't fight for the sake of things, I fight to show who I really am, I don't back down and I never show my pain, showing my anger instead. I prefer to be alone, if I ever got close to someone yeah I'm sure I will be nice but most people dislike me, mainly due to a mistake that I am not responsible for. My district won't give me a chance to prove it, either, it's what's caused my anger, being judged, and the hate people have towards me.

I walk slowly down the stairs, hoping against hope that Kane, my grandfather, wasn't at the bottom of them. But unfortunately my luck was shot down.

"Morning, Xavier." He grumbles, before returning to washing up. I don't bother replying, he's not worth my replies. Naveen and Vera, my brother and sister, are sat at the kitchen table, looking miserably at their poor excuse for a breakfast.

I hate my grandfather, I live with him only out of force. Kane was a Capitol citizen, and was kicked out just before I was born because of adultery with someone related to the President. He dresses and acts like a Capitol citizen even now, seventeen years on. The reason he acts like it causes people to hate him, and because we're his family people hate us too.

As for the reason I have to live with him? Well… When I was fourteen my awful father murdered my mother, he'd always been influenced by Kane, and I'm almost certain he had something to do with it. Father was taken away to prison so now we're stuck with Kane, and he doesn't do much for us, including earning money, or buying food, so generally I'm taking care of my brother and sister, even him, nowadays.

"Come on guys, we better get going, the reaping won't wait!" I say to my siblings.

I gather my things and Vera and Naveen do the same, they're both twelve this year, that means it's their first reaping, they seem surprisingly calm about the affair and are dressed in their best clothes, well, our parents clothes, as we don't have the money to afford new clothes and we haven't had parents for three years, so we just have to wear theirs. We all walk through the door without a word to Kane.

The walk to the centre where the reaping takes place is always long, but this year it seemed even longer, I laugh with my siblings, reassuring them that they won't be picked, both of them have entered their name twice, I wouldn't let them enter it any more than that. Myself, well I've entered it over thirty times, but partially for the money, as little as I'd like to leave my siblings behind with Kane, we could use the money, and if I got reaped maybe it wouldn't be the most awful thing ever.

When we reach the centre people turn, realise it's us and quickly avert their eyes, trying there hardest not to have to generate a conversation with us, some even give us dirty looks. I feel sorry for my brother and sister, but somehow, despite that they get as much hate as me, they are not hateful people like I am. They are optimists, to say the least.

On the stage was what might be mistaken as a twig, but was actually our capitol representative with the ironic name of Twiggy. She's one of those capitol who deprive themselves of eating, or does eat, then uses that awful concoction of liquid to get it all to come back up again. She's dressed in a lime green dress with so many layers the bottom seems to poof out to about ninety degrees from her hips. Her rainbow hair is all knotted into a bow on the top of her head. It looks truly dreadful.

But then again, all of the Capitol looks truly dreadful.

_Avis Clayton POV_

I come to the reaping only with Moby, the oldest of us excluding me, ten. He's the next to be in the reaping, so he was the one who decided to accompany me, while the others man the fort. We stand in the huge crowd, I've never been to a reaping before. I see many people shaking and crying and I try not to laugh. This is nothing, you have the slimmest chance of being picked anyway.

I worry that I might not even have my name down, I never bothered to go check in, but I didn't know whether that was for tesserae or not. Do they even have my name and age on record? Well, if they don't that doesn't exactly bother me.

Me and Moby laugh our heads off, causing many people to glare at us, when the representative walks on stage, dressed in some kind of patch work suit. He looks like something out of a nightmare, it's hilarious, he has a bright blue hair that goes out in all kind of directions, like a pompom. We're still trying to hold back the laughter when he goes up onto the stage.

"Good day ladies and gentleman, and what a beautiful day it is. Well I'm not going to save you the long speeches, but of course, these are the thirty seventh Hunger Games, a time when each district offers up one girl and one boy to be tributes in a battle to the death. Of course, the victor will be crowned in riches when they return, and that is to show our generosity to you, but show that sometimes sacrifices need to be made." He says this all really slowly, dragging out every word. He smiles to flash off his shiny white teeth, the whitest I've ever seen. He walks grandly over to the first glass goldfish bowl, oh wait… It has names in it, some kind of ball with an opening at the top.

"Lets pick the lucky lady!" He shouts out to the crowd, flashing his blinding teeth to the crowd again.

"Avis Clayton!" He cries happily a moment later.

So by hearing my name, I presuming my name was in there. Well, I'm always up for an adventure!

"I'll be back shortly, don't miss me too much." I wink at Moby he looks a mixture between shock and horrified. I stomp up to the stage and glare at the man, who seems to shrink back. Whispering a few things under my breath I stand in my place and stand there looking at the crowd. I try to pull my best menacing face as I can, figuring it may help a little.

_Xavier Venture POV_

So many people are now whispering about the surly twelve year old, I recognise her as one of the runaway orphans, but I've never spoken to her, just seen her snooping around the butchers looking for scraps of meat. She once spat on my shoe… It kind of shows just how much this District knows my family, and just how little they like me.

"Now onto the young man who will be joining her." The representative cries in some kind of crazed glee, prancing over to the next glass ball type thing and withdrawing a name.

"Xavier Venture!"

I am somewhat shocked, and also a tiny bit relieved. I hug my siblings and walk up to the stage, pulling the best poker face I could and ignoring the whispers that seemed to be coming from every direction. When I climb onto the stage the representative looks me up and down.

"A Venture eh? Well this should be interesting…" He says, causing many laughs from the crowd, mixed in with quite a few boo's.

Even the Capitol know my family. Sometimes I wish there was another Venture family in this district. But no, that would be too kind of life!

**Onto the next chapter! Goodbyes/train journeys- I won't be covering every characters perspective on everything from now on, I mean, your character will get perspective views at certain points, but don't expect it every chapter haha! Happy Hunger Games!**


	14. Goodbyes and Trains

**Hi guys! Here's todays chapter, sorry if your character isn't mentioned, I'll try and cover between 4-6 characters POV's per chapter, sometimes more sometimes less though! I'm thinking of doing some other characters POVs too, such as commentators, interviewers and game meakers!**

_Jacinda Rhenser POV_

Jasper comes in to visit me first. Despite being a tough career I run to him, he wraps his arms around me and I just cry, thinking back to when we first got together, him passing a note to me in class. Our first kiss, when we snuck out after curfew , so many memories in such a short space of time, ending with the moment when he offered me the promise ring, only days before.

He pulls me away from his shoulder, and wipes my tears. He then kisses me passionately, the kiss makes me feel all warm inside, cheering me up slightly.

"I love you Jacinda." He says between the kisses.

"I love you too, Jasper."

"Look," He says suddenly quite serious, stopping the kisses, he smiles "I'm taking Opal into my care, I'll get her whatever treatment I can for now." I smile and hold back the tears. I know any treatment here won't help in the long run, but it's better than nothing.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll love you forever, and the minute you get home, I'm marrying you."

We both smile and hug tightly, not wanting to let go, but after way too short a time he lets go and is escorted from the room, I lean back against the wall. After a couple of minutes the door opens again and Opal rolls in on her wheelchair. I go over to her and hug her lightly, afraid I might hurt her.

"I'm going to miss you while you're gone." Opal weeps, tears flooding down my face. I use all my willpower not to cry, to try and seem brave, for her.

"I'll miss you to, but hey, you get to go live in a fancy home with Jasper!" I say smiling and kissing her on the head. She takes my hand and we stand there, looking at each other.

"Jaci," She whispers, and I lean in closer. "I'm getting weaker, I love you, I want you to have this…" She hands me a necklace, a silver chain with an amulet on the end, some kind of pattern on it. I put it round my neck.

"Thank you, Opal, I love you too."

"Jaci, I don't feel too good." She suddenly says, alarmed. I grip her hands and she suddenly goes very pale, her head lulls back and her eyes close. Worriedly I check her pulse, it's beating steadily, she just passed out.

"Help!" I shout, a peacekeeper enters and rolls her out, I crouch into a ball and sob. I'm so worried, I have to win this, I have to save her. I slip the necklace off of my neck, and then take my promise ring off, undoing the necklace I loop the chain through the ring, returning it back around my neck. Something to remind me of the two most important people of my life.

_Terra Sykes POV_

I sit in the tiny room I've been 'assigned' to for my goodbyes. It's more a closet than a room, although, it has bland cream walls, the paint peeling to give it even more of a dreary look, there's one chair which faces the door. Sitting on this chair makes me feel like a prisoner, waiting for their freedom, waiting for the door to open and waiting to escape.

"You've got two minutes." A peacekeeper murmurs as he opens the door slowly. In through the door walks my aunt, uncle and Adrian, who is still smirking nastily.

"We're so sorry Terra…" Uncle Jimmy begins, looking down at the ground, I hug them both, ignoring Adrian. It's odd, neither of them will meet my eyes, they look guilty.

"What did you do?" I say so quietly I'm not sure if they heard, I begin to repeat myself when Adrian cuts in.

"Per my request, they just so happened to maybe, possibly, enter you in for tesserae…" He grins, not ashamed what so ever. How can a ten year old push his parents to do this?

"How many times?" I sigh, I feel hurt, betrayed, I don't know how to put it, but I'm not happy with any of them. Maybe it's a good thing I'm going to the games, I can finally get away from a family who doesn't care for me.

"Thirty…" Auntie Mary begins, and I feel the hot of tears threaten to appear, but I hold it down, trying my best not to show Adrian how hurt I am.

"Go away…" I whisper, and they nod, Mary sobs a little and they leave the room.

Betrayed by my own blood. About to fight to the death. Nothing can get worse.

I sit on the lone chair in the bland room and just cry, I don't know what else I can do…

_Seth Parker POV_

"So how do you reckon you're going to get through this?" My father screams at me, the two minutes are almost up and all he's done is shout abuse at me. I sit there in thoughtful silence, not really listening to what he has to say.

"I don't know why you care so much, you haven't seen me in what? Two years." I sigh, looking him in the eye, his face has gone a brighter shade of red then when he used to be a black smith and after a hard day's work would be the colour of beetroot. I raise my eyebrows at him and all he can do is splutter.

"Look, you know nothing about me. I can fight, I'm good with a sword." I realise it's a mistake as soon as it's left my mouth, he gapes at me, wide eyed.

"You didn't, did you?" He gasps, I assume he's referring to the death of Ferby Janway, even on his side of the district news gets around fast.

"It was strictly business…" I sigh, then the peacekeepers remove a bewildered father from my room.

It is literally moments before Jesse walks in, as casually as normal, and he sits down on the floor, I join him.

"Hey, do you think you can do it?" He asks, getting straight to the point.

"No, I really don't, but hey, I'm not too worried, I can get quite far, I'm going up against people who have never fought before in their lives, it'll be an experience." I smile and push an object into his hand, he holds up the key to my house wonderingly.

"Are you sure?" He seems slightly shocked, but not majorly.

"Yes, if I die I want you to have my house, you can move there when you want, there are weapons to keep you protected if you need it, or you can sell them, either way, it'll offer you a cosy lifestyle as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Like killing a man?" He instantly comes back, and I chuckle slightly.

"Yeh, that's a pretty stupid thing to do…"

We sit there in a comfortable silence for the next minute, when the peacekeeper opens the door and demands for Jesse to leave he chucks something at me and goes through the door. I look at the anklet and smile, mother always used to make jewellery and I presume, as dad wouldn't let her come visit me, that she made me this. I clip it round my ankle, admiring all the precious types of cloth and beadwork put into it.

Now I'm ready for these games.

_Avis Clayton POV_

Walking on the train I gaped, more than likely open mouthed at everything that was there, it was incredible, they even had pretty clear things hanging from the ceiling around the light, the man with the funny turquoise hair told me it was a crystal chandelier. Chandelier, what a stupid word.

Want to know the best thing about the train? The food! Cakes and more cakes and food I never have even laid eyes upon before! It's so amazing and I eat and eat and eat until I feel sick, but it's so worth it!

When we're half way through our meal, me and the Venture boy have our plates piled high, a woman walks out, her hair neatly pinned up and she's very tall and neatly groomed. She sits down and smiles at me.

"Hi guys, I'm your mentor, winner of the thirty first Hunger Games. My names Fairlo Osbourne. Lovely to meet you." She said, almost robotically. I wonder what the first few games were like, without mentors, or maybe they did have mentors, I don't know, but this lady seems pretty nice.

"Hi I'm Avis!" I say with a mouth full of food, Fairlo smiles in amusement whilst I get scolded by the Capitol man, whose name is Terrance, for talking with my mouth full. When he finishes I poke my tongue out at him and he looks affronted.

"I'm Xavier-" Xavier begins,

"Venture." Fairlo interrupts, "Yes I know a lot about you're filthy grandfather. But I'm not one to blame it on blood, so we'll just have no hard feelings. Okay, I'm here to help you with the games, give you advice, help you get sponsors."

"What advice can you start us off with." Xavier asks, for once I stay kind of quiet, fidgeting in my seat, the idea of sponsors sounds boring… What even are sponsors? And what advice will we need in a fight to the death, 'be good at fighting or die?' or something like that. I prop my elbows up on the table and rest my chin on my fists, much to Terrance's disgust.

"Right, well, have you ever fought before?" She asks,

"I can use a knife!" I shout happily. "I've been using them since I was four!"

The woman is a bit taken aback by this, but she looks at Xavier.

"I've thrown a few sickles in my life time, doesn't mean I'm exactly amazing at them." He grumbles.

"Well, it's a start, those will be the weapons you want to get!" She says, slamming a fist on the table. "Look, here's what I recommend you do…"

_Savoy Riobravo POV_

I swear at the idiot peacekeepers who are shoving me onto the train, they could at least not shove me, maybe tell me to mind the gap or whatever trains were like. I whirl around, taking in the fancy atmosphere. I'm already in a bad mood, not only from being reaped, but because even my ashamed family didn't come to say goodbye to me, I just sat in the stupid room for half an hour.

We all sit down at a table and I gulp down cups of coffee and hot chocolate and every other drink they have there. Every time I try to talk to the Erica girl, she blanks me. I don't know if it's on purpose or not, but it's getting on my nerves.

"Why the hell aren't you speaking to me?" I shout at her, after the thirteenth attempt of asking her something. She jumps and looks up at me with some kind of fear.

"Jeez I'm sorry!" She says sarcastically. "Sometimes when you've been sent to death row you have a lot to think about, alright!"

"Whatever," I huff and return back to my fifth mug of hot chocolate. This is when our mentor, Marcus Carsole, walks out and sits opposite me.

"Hey guys," He says quietly. I've spoken to Marcus quite a few times, he only won a few years ago and before then he worked alongside me in the Slaughter house, he's a good guy.

"Marcus." I nod and he nods back, picking up a glass of whisky.

"Hi," Erica says bluntly, before returning to her 'thoughtful' face.

"Well, you know the jist of this, I'm here to support you through the games and everything." He starts. I realise at this point that he's actually the same age as me, and Erica, he was reaped when he was twelve, four years ago, one of the very first young people to ever win the games. He did this by hiding till most of the people had been killed off, then setting traps near the cornucopia, working when the left over careers were out hunting him down, he killed the three remaining careers and only other tributes the next morning when they walked onto a bomb he'd managed to dig up and put near their stock pile, pretty impressive for a twelve year old.

Still, no one from our district had won since him, so either they were awful tributes or he was a bad mentor. Either way, I listened to whatever advice he had to give us.

_Crown Leroy POV_

My mouth drops when I walk into the carriage, the velvet carpets, the chandeliers, the oak tables, it was like a dream!

I instantly close my mouth and tilt my head up when I hear Shannie laughing at me.

"Really, Leroy, I would have though this wasn't all that impressive for someone of your taste." She says cheerily.

"It's not far off, must be really out of your comfort zone." I reply, not even giving her a glance. We sit on different sides of the table. She really doesn't like me, not that I particularly care or anything, she's probably just super jealous of my good looks and awesome personality.

"So!" Malone says, extending the 'o' sound to make the situation more awkward then it is. "Why don't you try some jasmine tea? Directly from the Capitol!" He cheers, trying to brighten the situation for us.

"Where's the TV?" Shannie asks, ignoring the question.

"Oh, uh, over there!" Malone splutters. Shannie instantly walks over and switches it on, changing the channel till it comes to the reapings.

"What are you even doing?" I ask

"Looking at the competition…"

"Oh, yeah, I was just going to do that."

"Shut up, sit down, and watch." She says rashly and I do as I'm told, bristling, I don't like being told what to do.

It has quick jumps from each district, volunteers from districts one, two, three, four, seven and eight. Possibly the most volunteers we've had for a while. But hey, you didn't need to volunteer to be as awesome and cool as I am. I mean, I may have screamed, but obviously that was just as a joke. Yeh, a joke…

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Remember the outfit sponsoring ends with tomorrows chapter! So get your ideas in (whether you have a tribute entered or not!) :D**


	15. Chariots

**Hey guys!**

**The Sponsorship for the outfits is now closed! A new way to get sponsor points will be introduced every chapter, starting next chapter, and will last till the last few chapters of the games. **

**The sponsor points are as follows:**

**Catching Fireflies-4**

**Tory Story 93-3**

**AthenaGal01-9**

**Show-Out-20**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity-16**

**ThisAwesomeKid-1**

**cursed to curse-12**

**Phantasia515-1**

**Alphabetta-2**

**Thanks to AthenaGirl01, TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity, Show-Out and cursed to cursed for helping with the costumes! **

**Here's the chariot rides. I decided to write this chapter a bit differently to normal!**

Cameras, Lights, Action!

_Well, doesn't everyone look interesting tonight folks! Now here comes the first district, I like there theme, don't you? We seem to have a Greek gods and goddesses theme going on here!_

_Xeno POV_

I stay remotely still during the chariot ride, I don't really care as to what everyone thinks of me. The girl next to me… Er Jacinda? She tries to smile weakly, making a small attempt of getting the crowd to warm to her, waving occasionally.

Everyone's screaming around us, cheering and throwing flowers and glitter. Personally I find it annoying, but I just ignore it. I stay still and silent, the whole time thinking about how itchy and ugly this over the top tunic I was wearing was, not even to mention the awful metal pointy leafy wreath on my head, poking me and scratching me at every other moment.

_And here's District Two! My what marvellous outfits they have on, it really seems to represent there district. The theme of Masonary running strong with these metal studded, leather medieval outfits!_

_Saffra Fairborn POV_

I feel so uncomfortable, in some kind of medieval archers leather clad dress, it has flames up the bottom. I'm wearing Celtic sandals, the same as Cassius. We also wear matching bracers, gold and scaled. It's a well put together outfit, just pretty uncomfortable. Even so I know that I look good, and I know the crowd appreciate the outfit.

I grin and wave to the entire crowd, Cassius appears to do the same, we've been working up for this moment all our lives. I get such an adrenaline rush travelling across the stage to the front, the crowd cheering our names.

They love us.

_Look at that chariot, that must be district three! Incredible I tell you! Both of their outfits appear to be… Flashing! Wow! Look at the lights on those outfits! That's incredible! Really showing off the Technology side of District three there!_

_Pryce Alexander POV_

Wow these outfits are cool, I turn a few times, the radioactive looking glow illuminating the stage, next to me the quiet Arianna wears a dress, covered In LED lights, there all flashing different colours. Our outfits are definitely making an impression on the crowd, I smile broadly and put my fist in the air, causing the audience to cry out even more.

The world outside of District three was incredible.

_Here comes District Four! Look at that Fishing Inspired outfit, do you reckon that's real seaweed in their hair? I really hope not!_

_Travis Oceanous POV_

I sigh sadly, noticing around that all of the audience were cheering for us, just because we were going to fight to the death, it's sickening. I try to put on a smile, and wave calmly to the audience, they've gone wild, screaming out the tributes names who are passing by. It's crazy, and I feel utterly stupid, seaweeds weaved into my hair and I'm wearing a aquamarine suit, small white seashells weaved into the fabric. It is honestly awful, and I genuinely think the seaweeds real, unlike everything else in the Capitol, as it is giving off an awful odour.

_Now we're onto District Five, Power! They are quite matching to the District three dresses this year, eh? That'll surely have some kind of effect on the crowd!_

_Javed Grissol POV_

I squirm uncomfortably in the suit I'm in, it's a silver silk suit, so you'd imagine it to be quite comfortable, it has lights swirling around me, looking as if they're a metre from me. I admit it's quite cool, but when you're too overwhelmed, uncomfortable and terrified it's quite hard to appreciate the effects of the outfit.

I barely notice the crowd screaming around me, nor Terra, who's trying her best to keep a brave face. I just stand there, hunched and scared. I just don't know what to do, am I supposed to wave, oh it won't matter anyway, I doubt people will sponsor the thirteen year old bookworm…

_District Six, wow, look at them, they appear to be dressed as… Wait, yes, that is a car! There dressed as cars guys, what a brilliant idea from the stylists for this District, the crowd are loving it!_

_Blaise Tanner POV_

I hate this outfit almost as much as I hate the capitol. It's ridiculous, not only is it stupid that we could barely fit in the carriage, the aluminium mini cars scratching against the sides, but also even though it was aluminium, it was extremely heavy, I mean, my legs were already shaking and I'd only been wearing it for about five minutes, Charlize looked as if she was struggling too.

The Capitol sickens me. They are cheering, screaming our names as if we're there idols, yet all but one of us is going to die, why should that be fair? It shouldn't. There monsters.

Every single one of them.

_Here comes the lumber District, and wow, they are looking fabulous, the crowd are going crazy for them! It looks as if they're wearing real bark!_

_Eilonwy Mavers POV_

I turn slowly, making the crowd cry out "District Seven" in a chant, I am secretly loving this, the Hunger Games are an awful, awful thing. But I can't deny that this part is truly amazing, getting treated to go off to fight to the death is a definite perk…

I look down at my deep brown dress, it appears to have the texture of bark, even though it doesn't feel like bark at all. The best part of the outfit are the hats me and Nate are wearing, mine is like antlers, but made of mahogany bark, it branches out of the main headband in spirals and other pretty patterns, it looks incredible. Then Nate is wearing something that appears to be a samurai helmet, just that it's all made of bark, in fact he does look like a tree warrior. I guess they were going for some kind of 'fighting for their district' theme.

_Now, now, textiles, District Eight are known for their outfits, and they have not let themselves down! Look at that! Boy are the outfits tonight both interesting and incredible!_

_Thalia Lucas POV_

I wonder what my parents are thinking, my dad especially. He always had a big value of factory working for the textiles industry, I don't know whether he'd be proud or not to see me representing that value throughout the games. My mother, well, I think she'd be proud, but more devastated, it was her worst nightmare for me to go into the games.

I look at Seth, who has a matching outfit to me, we're both wearing patchwork, me a dress and him a suit, they look marvellous, simple but effective. We are wearing a series of different materials, all patched together, and the different colours make out different pictures. I have to thanks Merli, our stylist, after, this is an incredible dress.

The amount of people seated in the stadium which we are riding through is incredible, not even half of the seats would be filled if the whole of District eight were to sit here.

_District Nine are really looking very traditional, there suits are very representative, they actually look like grain, wow, folks. All the districts seem to be going out of their way to impress us this year. _

_Xavier Venture POV_

I can hear the boo's coming from my side of the crowd, they all chant 'Avis' or 'Venture to lose!' and I don't even bother trying to make a good impression, just my family name has scared off any kind of kind of sponsor. I hate how the Capitol are wishing for me to die, just because of a name. What impression does a name even have? It's just a word, it shouldn't represent anything.

Me and Avis are dressed in a blur of yellow and orange, put together surprisingly well to actually give the effect of wheat rippling in the wind. Mine's like a plaid shirt, collared at the top. Hers is a dress with stripes of different colour, as we go through the different light settings our clothes move, making the colours jump and dance. We both also wear cowboy hats and boots, too give off a _cool vibe_, or that's what Triffy, our stylist, had said.

_And we move onto District Ten, we have a lovely vintage farm theme going on here, the crowd seem to appreciate it, don't they look stunning!_

_Erica Wein POV_

The crowd is utterly overwhelming, as is the stadium, the runway looks as if it's solid glass. It's honestly incredible. I smile and wave to the viewers and the crowd. I don't want to smile, I don't want to wave, but I want to show Cate that I'm okay, plus, I want to get sponsors, I need the help.

I stand in my vintage orange and brown plaid farm dress, my hair's in two plaits, and I'm wearing a choker with a sunflower on the front. All in all I really like it. Ever since the beginning of the train journey I've tried to avoid talking to the explosive Savoy, despite his many attempts to talk to me. He stands there now, making expletive hand gestures to a booing crowd. I feel slightly embarrassed, but at the same time I respect him, I wouldn't mind doing that to the Capitol once in my life.

_Here comes District Eleven, my don't they look well… Agriculture-y, how impressive! _

_Surin Lee POV_

Agriculture-y?! What a stupid way to describe what we're wearing, me and Angus both roll our eyes and try not to laugh as we pass through the crowd, we wave and do everything we got told to do by Rhani- our mentor. To do to get sponsors, blow kisses to the crowd, twirl in our outfits, which are basically a dress and a suit with a hat of fruit on our heads, and the gold stitching makes different types of fruit on the black dress/suit. It's quite elegant, taking away the giant bowl of fruit, luckily there all glued, otherwise I would have tipped them all off by now.

Eventually we reach the front with the other chariots, the crowd still screaming various names.

_Last but not least District Twelve representing their Mining Industry, what a great finish to a great line up this evening!_

_Shannie Dilworth POV_

I ignored my ridiculous outfit, we were both wearing black morph suits, that completely covered out faces, and a miners hat. I hand it to the stylist, it's a lot better than last year's outfit where they were naked and covered in coals. I think when I went into the stylists room I was dreading the outfits more than I was the games at that point.

I could barely see the hordes of crowds, chanting 'district twelve' repetitively after the previous district had passed through. The noise was deafening, not just the crowd but the interviewers voice booming through the speakers. I could make myself and Crown out on the big screen at the front of the stage. From what I can tell Crown is trying to play it cool like usual, waving his hand arrogantly… Can you wave your hand arrogantly? Somehow he manages to do it.

_Well that wraps it all up! What an incredible line up of all the now it's time for the opening of the games!_

_President Snow POV_

At twenty eight I'm the youngest president around. This was my second games to open personally, before that, my father was president and had opened them. I stand up, brushing the creases in my suit jacket, and walk to the microphone at the front of the balcony. The crowd roars with applause, but after a few moments, I raise my hand and everyone quietens.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen." I shout to the crowd, initiating my power in a few words. "Today marks the opening of the thirty seventh Hunger Games. The Hunger Games are a reminder of how us, the Capitol, and the government, are rewarding to those who deserve it. But also a punishment for the rebellion that happened thirty eight years ago, you, tributes, are to have the honour to battle to the death, for one of you, to come out victor. And by this, I bid you. A Happy Hunger Games."

The crowd instantly starts applauding and cheering again as I turn and walk back to my seat. In the next ten minutes the Tributes have all filed out of the stadium, and are waiting to get to their rooms. I sit there until the tributes have left, then leave myself. The adrenaline of opening The Hunger Games still running through me.

**Hope you enjoyed that! **

**The next chapter should be the start of training! Ooooo. :3**


	16. Training Session One: Observation

**So the first training session! And here we see the start of some alliances and some of the tributes weapons, I will do two group training sessions. Before doing some snippits of private training sessions, just so people can see what tributes weapon choice and specialty is. Then after that comes the training scores. The interview, then the best part. THE GAMES! **

**I may not be able to publish a chapter everyday this week due to being really busy, but I will when I can!**

**Sponsor competition is at the bottom, i'll post the updated sponsor points next chapter!**

_Charlize Valley Summer POV_

The training room is set up into many different sections, each catering for a particular need. I familiarise myself with archery, picking up the bow and arrow, trying to get in the centre of the target each time, I do get it in the centre three out of five times, which isn't bad seeing as I haven't trained in years. I then move onto the stool that's identifying plants and berries, looking over all the information I already knew, taking in all of the things I didn't.

Then I moved onto the new things, camouflaging, was the first. Sitting there was the girl from district Seven, painting an impressive grass camouflage on her hand, occasionally putting it to the canvas which she was copying from, watching her hand practically disappear was a bit weird, to say the least. I went and sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Charlize, that's an amazing camouflage!" I grin, picking up some paints for myself and starting to apply them onto my hand, picking the tree to copy from.

"Aw, thanks, it was quite rushed, I'm Eilonwy, pleased to meet you." She smiles and goes out to shake hands, then realises that she stuck out the hand she'd painted all over and chuckled, taking it back. "Look, you need to apply mud first, it'll make the bark stay on better!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks" I start applying the mud and see the noticeable effect. "Where did you learn all of this?"

"Well, I don't know." She says, looking down at the ground, she's hiding something, I don't blame her for it though, you can't trust anyone in these games. "Just sussed it out, I guess!"

We both laugh and carry on with our painting for a while, offering tips and compliments occasionally.

"Is this a mothers meeting or something?" A voice called.

We turned to look at the District Four boy. A career, brilliant. He sits with us, I get ready to leave when he whispers.

"Look, I don't intend on joining the careers so you don't have to run away."

Both Eilonwy and I look confused, he picks up the paint materials and joins in, putting clay over his hand.

"I don't want to join a ton of stuck up careers. I'd rather form an alliance with two people who I can tell are already trained." He smirks, looking at our open mouthed faces in amusement.

"How did you guess?" Eilonwy whispered. Oh so she's been trained, that makes more sense as to why she's so good at this!

"I do my research, I know your granddad won the games ages ago." He is clever. I give him that, he's definitely done his homework. "You," He turned to look at me. "used to live in District One, so I just assume you've had training, and, from the way you were shooting those arrows, I would assume correctly."

"Okay. Well done, you've done your research, and I haven't done mine." I grimace at him, trying to seem intimidating, but he had me all figured out, I was going to convey the fact that I was originally from District One, despite the archery show. "What was your name again?"

"Me? Travis. Trav if you really prefer." He said, he'd already done an exact replica of the canvas in front of him. He was definitely trained well.

"Well _Trav_ why are you blackmailing us?" Eilonwy shot at him. He chuckled slightly, putting the finishing touches to the painting then getting some towels and started rubbing the masterpiece off.

"I'm not, as I said, I want a strong alliance with strong people, but I don't want it to appear to be cliché, like the careers, plus only I, I think, know about you guys." He's about to stand up when a twig drops on his head.

All three of us look instantly upwards, and about three metres off the ground, sitting in the tree that you practice climbing on, was the young street girl. She looked really guilty and Travis sighed loudly.

"Have you listened to everything? Avis?" He says and she nods, she scampers down the tree and stands next to Eilonwy, trying to stand tall, despite that she's about a foot shorter than me, the other two are taller.

"I have a… Proposal." She said, dragging out the word proposal as if she were finding it hard to pronounce. "I would like to join your alliance!"

"And the positives of that proposal are?" I say, and Travis clears his throat.

"I can see her being a good ally." He says, I look at him incredulously, she was the youngest tribute here, she looked so underfed and scrawny that she couldn't fight for her life, she'll be gone In the bloodbath.

"Avis Clayton, District Nine, she's lived on the streets since she was four, I presume you can fight with a knife?" Avis nods at this, smiling. "She'll also know a lot of stuff about living off the land, even if she lived in a street and not 'off the land' as such, it could still prove useful."

Okay, this guy was good. We all agree, and also agree to keep it quiet until the arena.

"Okay guys, this is the plan…" Travis Begins.

_Crystal Pierce POV_

I pick up the knives for the eighteenth time.

Aim.

Throw!

Miss.

I can hear the district two people sniggering and I turn around to see them whispering and looking at me, smirking nastily.

I turn and try again.

Hit!

Right in the centre. I'm not one to give up and I'm not going to start doing it, I go to the target and take out the knife, and the ones scattered round the floor. I had one more go, people were starting to queue up and get impatient. So for the last time I pick up the five knives and throw them, one after the other, each one lands on point. I feel so proud and look over at the careers, who look just as taken aback as I feel.

Next, onto the trap setting. I can fish, but that's as much as it gets. I'm such a promising career I admit, that was pure sarcasm, by the way. I've always been too busy to train, and I never actually wanted to, I'm probably one of the only people in the whole of district four who never did train. Well, I can catch on quick.

_Erica Wein POV_

I sit by the fire making section, getting used to making the fire, ways to hide the smoke and other neat tricks. I've basically spent my whole time at this section, less for making fires, more to observe people.

So far I've noticed weapons for some people, the District Two girls definitely Archery, she's seriously good at it too. Whereas Nathon from District Seven, to no surprise, is extremely good with throwing axes.

You can tell who the careers are, the District One girl seems to be hanging around with them, although she doesn't seem as if she wants to be a part of them, then both the District Two's seem to be the biggest threats for careers, they definitely know what they're doing and they are the cruellest, mocking all of the weaker tributes whenever they fail at anything. There's also the District four boy, which again is to be expected…

Of course you have the _followers_, the people trying to get in with the careers. Both the District Eleven and Twelve boy seem to be trying, following them around like puppy dogs, trying to show off. At one point, the arrogant District Twelve boy got into a fight with Cassius, peacekeepers pulled them apart but Cassius screamed at him, how he was going to be the first to die. The boy seemed to back off since that point, and the District Eleven seemed a bit stumped on what to do.

There are a couple of smart people, for example, the mysterious Xeno, he didn't seem to be doing anything, merely walking between stations, observing what was going on, lurking in the shadows, not showing off any of his abilities, if he has any. Then there's the District Eight boy, Seth, who is sticking to the menial things, like me, not the things he's good at, trying to build up skills, not revealing what his talent is.

I think now of Cate, I wonder what she'd be doing right now, would she even be awake? It's only 7am. I wonder if she's thinking about me. I hope she's okay.

_Pryce Alexander POV_

I think the main thing I'm looking for is allies. Whilst going from station to station, trying as many things as I can out, whether I've attempted them before or not, I observe the people at each station. If I were to pick allies they have to be of strong mind, and determined, as well as physically strong. I observe the obvious alliances already. Of course there's the three girls, Eilonwy, Charlize, and Avis. Then the careers. Recently I've seen Erica, Crystal and Terra chatting. Then the obvious careers.

I look at the people keeping to themselves, if I want a strong mind I don't want younger tributes, so the people left are Shannie, Crown, Thalia, Seth, Xeno, Savoy, Nathon, and some more. I can tell the people who want to keep to themselves, the young Arianna looks too quiet and shy to try and make an alliance, and Xeno hasn't said a word since he got here, he's the dark horse, no one knows what he's capable of. I saw Crystal try to talk to Shannie earlier and she told her to go away, so I'm assuming she's not open to alliances, either.

I approach Seth, who's sitting at the trap station, attempting a decent trap, for the first time anyway.

"Pryce." He says. He's been remembering tributes names too by the looks of things. I sit down next to him and attempt a trap of my own.

"Seth." I reply, and struggle with my trap, trying to tie together each piece of wood with some rope or cord or whatever I can get my hands on. "How are you feeling?"

To this he laughs quietly but bitterly. "Swell, going to battle off to my death and I'm training myself in making traps."

"I know the feeling, I was wondering, are you in an alliance?" His head snaps around and he looks me up and down.

"Nope, but, I will go in one if I so need to, I assume you're not in one either, then?"

"No, I want the stronger of people. You being one of them." I say.

"I'm up for that, but, you're not to ask me any questions on what I'm doing, and, we don't have a leader in this alliance, or whatever it is." He pulls a bit of cord and his trap comes to life, a spikey ball time thing rushing round to the front and staying where the rope was moments before.

"Impressive," I say, appreciating the work. "Well, I want say, one or two more people. You have any ideas?"

"Yeah, I do, but I don't think we should ask them just yet…"

_Surin Lee POV_

I walk around the stations, I'd never really used a weapon before, so I look for one that the careers aren't fighting over. I come across a weapons rack, which just has three pipes, latched to it, I pick the leftmost one and take some small darts that are in a box next to them, taking care not to prick my fingers with the points.

The instructions are next to the rack, and the station is quite out of view, I follow what they say, placing the dart in the pipe and then aiming it at the target, I blow into it with all my force and the dart goes shooting out, hitting the target infront of me with no trouble. Not bad for a first shot. Taking a look at the sign I see it says Blow Dart. I decided that this is a weapon I'll use in the games.

I turn to see the Xeno boy, watching what I was doing, just standing, leaning against the wall, watching me. I stared back and eventually turned away, loading another dart into the pipe.

**Hope you enjoyed it, now, to win 5 Sponsor points I ask- what month of the year is my birthday? The first person to guess will win, only one guess per person!**


	17. Training Session Two: Alliances

**HI GUYS! I am so sorry I haven't posted in a whole week! I have been unbelievably more busy then I thought, but that's over now so hopefully I will get back into my daily chapter routine. I have nothing to do tomorrow so I am going to sort out sponsor points and things then!**

**My birthday month was March, so well done Alphabetta, then Shiny Shannie got it after so she can have 2 points :)**

**Here is Training Session Two! I'm sorry if it's not to great I need to get back into writing again!**

_Javed Grissol POV_

I sit with my head buried in a book, which is basically what I've done for both training sessions. I can't stand the site of weapons, and when I tried a throwing knife I missed the target by a whole lot, I had heard sniggers from most directions so grabbed one of the books and went to the corner to read.

I intend not to socialise, I intend to get by through my skills, my smarts.

I know every single plant there is, well, I like to think I do, flicking through the book on them I could recite everything there was to know about each one, I'd had a 'plant' phase when I was eight, spending all my spare time reading up about different types. Same goes with the berries, which technically are plants…

I'm now reading a different kind of book, on the predators of the wild. I don't know what I'd do without the bookcase that's lined up against one wall, untouched except by me. My mentor keeps badgering on at me to try some new things, try shooting some arrows or anything that might be of use. But I ignore her, sitting in the corner of the room, in my own little world.

I don't know how I've coped with the games, obviously when my name was reaped I was more than a little nervous, and sad. I've only been here two days, with five days left, but I'm slowly adjusting to my fate, I am probably going to die, theres no doubt about it, I'm the second youngest tribute here and the youngest tributes better than me at anything conflict. I don't have any kind of muscle for weapons, but people don't realise that knowledge can be a weapon too. A good weapon.

_Blaise Tanner POV_

The temptation of going over with this lovely sword I have here and chopping off the game makers head is extreme. I manage to hold back, just…

I swing the sword round and round, doing a series of tricks and flicks for the surrounding careers even to stop and watch. As a rebel, you really need to train yourself in weaponry; it's good to be prepared for any kind of situation.

I'd been asked by three people for alliances, and turned them all down. There is no point in making alliances as in the end you're going to have to turn on each other anyway, killing the people you've spent days getting to know and forming a friendship with, which is just what the capitol wish to see. Anything that pleases the Capitol doesn't exactly please me, so I am going out of my way in any form to hack off the Capitol, give them distaste. I know that I am putting my family and friends at risk but I also know that they are so much smarter than the Capitol, they wouldn't be caught in a million years, not that they'd live that long anyway.

I don't intend on surviving these games, I am more intending on making an impression, keeping some hope for the rebels. Almost everyone in District Six knows I'm a rebel anyway, therefore the game makers should know, thus, I am dead, no matter what I do, how good I act. They might try to make it look like an accident, maybe a fallen boulder or a wolf in the night. Maybe they'll make it extremely intentional, A dart trap, or a collapsing building, they've done it before, why not with me?

I had a plan, to make the rebels appreciate what they do, and to know that it does make an effect, no matter how small.

_Angus Rider POV_

I think I'm finally getting in with the careers! I mean, Crown did mess it up with them, thinking he could be the best. I think that I will still hang out with Crown, just not around the careers. Me and Crown are like twins who have only just met, it's crazy! He's just a bit more… Arrogant.

I'd tried my hand with Spears, swords, archery, and all of that, I'm not a natural, but I'm not awful, maybe with a bit more practice I can do some damage! I think I could win these games, honestly. I just need to stay focused. I think I can do that. I've been mentally preparing myself for the games, as well as physically, I've been throwing weapons since the first minute of training, and there's no point looking at the books or other stations, knowing how to kill has to be the most important skill. Who needs to know about berries or the wildlife there? Throwing knives and swinging swords is all the knowledge I'll need.

I'm wary of a few people, except the careers, duh, they'd include the alliance with Seth and Pryce… Also Xeno's just a creepy guy, I'm sorry, but everyones thinking it! I don't even know if he is any good at anything, ever since training started he's just walked around, or stood against a wall watching, I know he's supposedly a career tribute, not that he has any kind of interest in joining them. He's also really scrawny, tall, but scrawny, which makes me think he must not be exactly strong.

I pick up a spear and launch it at the dummy In front of me, it misses by a metre! That's three metres better than last time! I smile and turn to the careers behind me, Saffra smirks and gives me the thumbs up. See, I told you they liked me!

_Cassius Kristof Holloway POV_

Me and Saffra chuckle at the idiot district eleven whos trying to show off in front of us, missing by a heck of a lot. Saffra mockingly gives him a thumbs up and we carry on tying the knots we were doing.

"He's an idiot." She whispers, making a double reef knot, tying two branches together.

"I call dibs on taking his head off." I wink, and Saffra laughs, I take a moment to sneak a look at Jacinda, who, like usual, is looking very dazed, but in the time it's taken me to do three knots she's put together a masterpiece of a den, all beautifully tied together. "She's so talented," I whisper to Saffra. "She's also a huge threat…"

"We'll deal with it when we have to," She replied, taking a look at Jacinda, who was now laying on her den, testing it. "She'll be useful beforehand."

I return to my knots, now a bit more motivated to make something incredible.

I think about the threats in the arena, obviously my allies, and any alliance is going to be powerful, no matter how weak the people are. Never under estimate that, many people, especially careers, have in the past.

Throughout the training session I move from station to station, occasionally, sparing a glance at Jacinda or Saffra, who were both excelling in their specific stations. I could barely see Saffra after she'd spent an hour at the camouflage station, and Jacinda was doing laps for almost an hour before showing the slightest hint of tiredness.

I was in for some competition, but I don't doubt I can win.

_Shannie Dilworth POV_

I take my aim with the knife and throw it at the target, for the sixteenth time I hit the centre of the target. Except, my targets not particularly a target, more of a mark on the wall. I decided when I walked in that I would use my hand eye co-ordination to my best and picked a weapon that reflected that. Since the beginning of yesterday's training I have been constantly practicing, not taking a break until everyone else did. I'm planning on staying out of everyone's view, which so far I've succeeded to do, I intend on taking a look at the less, weapony fields over the next few days.

I've been asked to be in alliances… Obviously I've said no, I don't intend on sticking it out with other people who are planning to stab me in the back, both literally and metaphorically. So I'm planning to brave it alone, you have just a good a chance, maybe even more so.

"Nice throw." A sneer came from my right, I twirled to see Crown. He was so arrogant that even his face was arrogant… if you don't think that's possibly imagine an upturned nose on a long thin face and a small smirk, then you have Crown! Who at this moment in time was twirling a rope blade very amateurishly, every swing almost flipping up and cutting his face. If it does I swear I'll laugh at him, I know it's bad but he's such a hassle.

"What do you want, Crown?" I throw another knife at the target, I don't care if Crown see's. I know he's a idiot but he's not so stupid to run off and tell everyone what my skill is, as he knows I won't care about killing him.

"I have a proposal." He says, gasping at the end when he somehow manages to knick his arm with the blade.

"If you're proposing for an alliance, you wouldn't be my first choice."

"Well that's a shame. As I do have a plan, a very good plan that might even knock the careers out."

I walk to the target and pull out the throwing knives, then walk over to him.

"What is it?" I sigh, making effort to show how uncaring I am about it. I mean, what kind of 'good plan' could Crown ever have?

"Well, first you have to join me in my alliance. With me. No one else, and I won't try and kill you till there's only two left."

"Fine, whatever." I roll my eyes.

"That doesn't sound very enthusiastic." Crown sings, his voice going unbelievably high pitched.

"Fine, oh might Crown I would love to be in an alliance with you, it would be my honour…" I sarcastically groan. He raises one eyebrow and sighs.

"Fine… Well here's my idea…"

_Xeno POV_

Station to station. I keep pacing myself slowly through the aisles of different compartments where the tributes are struggling to get things done. It's hard not to roll my eyes at them all. I have heard the murmurings that have been going on whilst I've been trailing around. Everyone is confused by how I'm taking things, observing, they think. They're partially right, I have been studying each individual tribute to find their strengths and weaknesses. But I have been passing each station, and with it, testing myself, refusing to go to the stations in case it gives everything away. I'm lucky that I have been reading and trialling things such as these all my life, well, since I was about four. I have knowledge beyond belief, beyond even what I thought myself.

I turn the corner and stand against the small wall, there's the District eleven girl, using the Blow Pipes once again, it's incredible how she picked up the skill like a complete natural. She has her back to me and her long shiny black hair shimmers past her waist, all completely down but behind her shoulders, out of her way. She stands tall and aims for one of the targets. Once again it was a direct hit. She was someone I was so afraid of in these games, she was mysterious, yet she was incredible. So vulnerable yet extremely vicious. It's going to definitely be an interesting games.

She turns to pick up another dart and sees me standing, watching her. She smiles weakly, for once she isn't someone who is murmuring about me, who is scared or laughing at me. I spend the rest of my training doing the same ritual as before, asking myself questions on specific topics on specific stations, then going to watch the Lee girl and her incredible talents, I feel completely in awe of her, despite my background.

**Hope you enjoyed, the potential romance forming for the unemotional Xeno oooooooooooooo!**

**Right, this chapters Sponsor is.**

**What should your (Or the character you like most!) tribute be doing for the training score, no need to be detailed, just a brief, just to see what peoples ideas are! I'll keep this one open till wednesday, so the three best answers will get 3 points!**

**May the Hunger Games be with you all! (Well... not literally o.o)**


	18. Training Session Three: Plans

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not posting yesterday, I'm starting to get school work through so expect non daily posts, I'll update as often as I can, though! **

**Sponsor points are as follows:**

**Catching Fireflies-6**

**Tory Story 93-4**

**AthenaGal01-12**

**Show-Out-20**

**TheFunnyGirlDefyingGravity-22**

**ThisAwesomeKid-1**

**cursed to curse-17**

**Phantasia515-1**

**Alphabetta-8**

**ShinyShannie-5**

**Buttons301-1**

**I'm keeping the whole 'things tributes can do for their scores' sponsor thing open until the next chapter, so get those entries in!**

**Okay! Right then. Enjoy!**

_Jacinda Rhenser POV_

This is the third day of training and I'm still stuck with the careers. They don't bother with proper training, still claiming that they're 'incredible at everything'. We just stand there, and occasionally go to a station, one that's fairly pointless, that no one is at, and discuss tactics. There tactics are basically the same as any other career group in any other game.

"Okay guys," Saffra, who seemed to be the leader of us fearsome foursome, whispers. "We seem to be lacking in numbers this year." I swear she's said that about thirty times in the last two days. "We have one district one, I tried to speak to Xeno earlier but he didn't want anything to do with us." No surprise's there, the mysterious Xeno seemed to be, according to the other tributes rumours, an empty threat, or maybe he's a ninja, that was the best one I'd heard yet, even I didn't know anything about the person from my district. "Also, I don't think we particularly want Crystal, let's face it, she hasn't had the training for a career, making her a weak link. So that leaves us four, we need to assess what we're going to do, and who we're going to try and wipe out at the bloodbath."

"I have an idea," I pipe up, causing the others to look at me, expressions of surprise mask their faces, considering I barely spoke, they seem to think it's a miracle whenever I do. "We want to try and wipe out the biggest apparent threats first off, for example, I think Xeno can't exactly… Walk the walk, I think he just appears threatening, I don't think he'll be a hard kill, where as we have the alliance." I point over to where Pryce Alexander and Seth Parker are tying knots.

"Them? They haven't shown any promise since they got here…" Kassius says.

"I think that's what they're doing on purpose, plus, look at their builds, there not exactly scrawny, despite that they're not from rich districts." The others nod, encouraging me to go on. "In fact, we want to split any alliance we can, the more people that are together the harder it is to beat them."

I hated talking like a bloodthirsty creature, but if I wanted to win, for Opal, I know I have to be determined, even kill, if it comes down to it.

"Okay, that's not a bad idea." Saffra states, and I feel slightly proud, she never seemed to accept any idea other than hers. "So the possible alliances at the moment, Travis, you try and get one of the girls from that alliance." She subtly gestures towards the station where Avis, Eilonwy and Charlize were chatting, they seemed to have grown close since the very first training session, and none of them were exactly bad at any of the stations I'd seen them at, they even excelled in some of them. "Kassius, you're to try to split up them…" This time she gestures towards the other girl alliance, consisting of Erica, Terra and Crystal. "Jacinda, you're to go after the supposedly strongest alliance, Seth and Pryce. I'll protect anything in the cornucopia, making sure that I kill any stragglers."

"Sounds good to me," Travis says, seeming slightly smug with his choice of people.

"Well then, now that's established, if we get them or not, an hour after chasing, we return to the cornucopia to set up camp, and when it grows dark. We hunt." Saffra ends our tactic meeting with that and we all return to whatever we were doing before, which once again was generally standing around.

I hate that I have to stick with the careers, Travis seems okay, but the rest of them aren't exactly the nicest of people. The others seem so much more deserving, it's so unfortunate, I'm sure both Kassius and Saffra were great people before the games, but the games have turned them big headed, it seems as if they think they're superior.

My tactic for the games is to stay with the strongest, I am strong myself, but I need to stay with other strong people, even if we'll end up killing each other, which I am not afraid to do with these people, but the longer I stay with them the more I probability I can win.

_Thalia Lucas POV_

I was pretty much sorted for the games, I didn't want to appear big headed, and I really wasn't, I'd never really had training and getting used to all of it is quite difficult. I had acted quite shy but I'm still hoping to score myself an alliance, which I can quickly dispose of when the numbers are low. My plan was to just get a weapon, and survive until the odds were more in my favour, when there were fewer tributes. I may be quite awkward around new people but I'm not afraid to be ruthless if it means I can make it through these games.

I don't want to give anything away, but I have been making the most of these sessions, and I still am, trying to squeeze as many stations in as I can, learning so many new things. I look at the den I just constructed fondly, it turned out brilliantly compared to my previous one. Next, traps! I've tried this one before, but I was so bad at it that I wanted to return to it when I could. Which is now, for the second time in three days I sit, trying to knot cord around branches, making the appropriate traps.

I'd covered almost every station, except the weapons stations, which I wanted to save till private training which was the next few days. My knowledge was building and that, at least, was some kind of comfort, I know how to survive the natural parts of these games, it's just a case of surviving the people.

_Nathon Rowe POV_

I read through what I already know about berries, skimming through the pages. Luckily, as I spent practically every day out in the 'wild' I learnt a lot about trees, bushes, terrain and berries, also some knowledge about animals. None of this seems apparently useful until you're in this kind of situation, preparing for your death or victory.

I think, of course, my strength is axe, and luckily, no one else can use them, I'd seen Savoy give it a shot, but he got real angry when he missed the target, in fact, that kid always seems angry.

"Nathon?" A voice says quietly behind me, I turn to see Pryce, the District Three boy lurking on the station opposite, "Stay there, but, how do you feel about joining an alliance?"

"With whom?" I hadn't really thought about alliances, but I'm not gonna say no if it's going to help me. I'm not afraid to form a bond with people, I'm just afraid of mistrusting them.

"Me, Seth, and we're going to recruit someone else, we're thinking Thalia, District Eight."

This seems like a good alliance to be in, Pryce is strong, he's shown his skills at some of the stations and he knows what he is doing. Seth has appeared to be smart throughout this, not giving away much, and Thalia seemed determined, strong minded, they seemed like as good an alliance as any of the others. Thinking through it an alliance was a lot better than nothing, especially with the strong alliances that had already formed.

"Okay, I'm in, do we have any plans?"

"Survive." He says grimly and chuckles a little. "No, well, obviously surviving is probably a good plan, look, we think we'll get Thalia then figure something out."

"Alright, want me to speak to her?" I volunteer, wanting to appear loyal or whatever I need to be.

"Sure thing, I last saw her at the trap station." With that I get up, no one's even nearby, everyone at their preferred stations, I walk round them till I find Thalia and I sit with her, she stares at me a little nervously.

"Hi," She says shyly. I smile and lean over, helping her with her trap.

"Fancy being in an alliance?" I get straight to the point, while our heads are almost touching so no one else can hear.

"Depends, who's in it?"

"Pryce, Seth and me."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse. I'm in."

"Awesome, follow me." I grab her wrist and we walk towards the station that Pryce was speaking to me at, we got there and no one was to be seen.

"Psst. Over here." Seth called, poking his head round from behind the fire making station. We walked over to find him and Pryce sat on a ledge which encircled the entire room, hidden behind the station no one should be able to hear us. Hopefully at least.

"Right, we need to get straight to the point." Pryce starts, we all remain silent, waiting for him go on. "Here's the tactic, two of us, most likely Nathon and Thalia, as people don't actually know you're in this alliance, run into the cornucopia, collecting some weapons to get us started in the arena, preferably knives, we can throw them and use them for more practical things. If you can get water, get it, defend each other when you can. Me and Seth will decide the best direction to go and start heading that way, watch what direction we go in and we'll meet you 10 minutes from the cornucopia, hopefully leading off anyone nearby."

"Sounds good to me." Seth says, thinking about it I think this is the first time I've heard him talk, he's quiet but he doesn't seem it.

"And me," I say and Thalia nods.

"Right then, carry on with training, and see you in the arena…"

_Xavier Venture POV_

I stick to myself when I can. I can't think of how people would react to me trying to be in an alliance. People have avoided me as much as I've avoided them. It's crushing to know that because of your family you've been put at a disadvantage in the games. It sucks.

I've figured out my weapon, sickles. I've realised that I'm quite good at throwing, yet less good at hands on weapons, such as swords. I had practiced with them the whole of the first day, in front of everyone, hoping someone might just notice my skill. No one seems interested and I don't particularly blame them.

I'm working at the climbing station, which has a ton of trees and bars to hop from. When Arianna approaches me.

I didn't know a lot about her, she was one of the youngest tribute, taking aside the Avis girl and maybe Javed. She hadn't spoken to anyone from what I'd seen.

"How can I help?" I'm swinging upside down off a tree at this point, my legs hooked around the branch, kind of appearing like a bat.

"Um.. No, never mind." She turns to walk away.

"Wait, come back." She reluctantly turns back to face me. "Have you got an alliance?" She shakes her head. "Want to be in one, no offence, but I know I seem like a bad option, but you can't do any better, people view you as weak from your age and how shy you are, but they underestimate you. I've seen you practicing with knives, and a slingshot for that matter, you're pretty good, and you have a good advantage as no one sees you as a threat, they aren't bothering to keep an eye on you. What do you say?"

She seems to take a life time to decide, but she nods slowly, frowning a little.

"Okay, but, don't stab me in the back." She blurts out in one big rush. I chuckle and swing back up to sit on the branch and she clambers up to join me.

"How about a plan?" I propose, and she looks strained in thought for a moment.

"I suggest we stay out of peoples way. You realise people will want you dead, just because of your background."

"I know," I agree with reluctance, people will target me weak or strong.

"So maybe grab something nearby, try and get hold of a knife. Then we can go find water, get out of the Cornucopia as quick as possible?"

She was a pretty smart kid, I'll admit it.


End file.
